Dangerously Tender
by Jyugami Kaoru
Summary: Ada sebuah alasan mengapa Baekhyun terjebak di sini. Alasan yang dia tidak ketahui. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah menjauh, tapi sesuatu selalu menahannya. Mengapa dari sekian orang, ia hanya tenggelam pada pesonanya? Demi Tuhan, terkutuklah Chanyeol dan segala kekuasaannya! YAOI – CHANBAEK – Historical AU
1. Chapter 1

DANGEROUSLY TENDER

.

Pairing: Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Historical AU, Implicit Contents, etc.

.

A/N: I warn you, this is gonna be a looong journey.

.

Hembusan angin menemani sesosok lelaki mungil yang terperangkap dalam pikirannya. Ia begitu larut hingga tidak menyadari derap langkah yang menggema keras. Baekhyun tengah membaca buku di atas ranjangnya ketika pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Manik matanya melirik sekilas lalu memfokuskan kembali pada bacaannya. Jackson, teman sekamarnya yang arogan, tergesa-gesa membongkar kasur tua tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kayu hitam yang terkunci gembok kecil, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunci dari saku celana setelahnya. "Sialan!" Umpatnya sambil merogoh kolong ranjang tetapi tidak mendapat apa-apa. Segera saja pria yang lebih tinggi menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Byun, kemari kau!" Ia memanggilnya dengan nada melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun terpaksa menutup bukunya. "Gunakan tubuh kecilmu, cari kunci bergagang persegi bagaimana pun caranya!" Perintah Jackson. Yang lebih muda menghela napas. "Itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk meminta bantuan," gumamnya, seperti biasa diindahkan. Baekhyun merangkak ke dalam dengan gerakan hati-hati. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kunci kecil itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit, mengibaskan sedikit debu di kemejanya sebelum Jackson merebut kunci dari genggamannya.

.

Pria berbadan kekar mengisap rokok lintingannya dengan ekspresi puas. Ia mengisap rokok seperti makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan udara yang terkontaminasi setiap waktunya. "Paru-parumu bisa terkena _pneumonia_ jika kau terus mengisap benda itu." Tegur Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Jackson menjentikkan abu rokok di hadapan wajah lelaki mungil. "Oh persetan kau dan pengetahuanmu! Aku sedang menikmati hidup! Enyah kau!" Balasnya, menatap garang. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu kemudian melangkah keluar, bersiap mengambil beberapa lilin aromaterapi dari kapel untuk menutupi bau asap di kamar mereka karena Jackson tidak pernah mau repot-repot melakukannya. Pria itu membenci Baekhyun hingga ke urat nadi. Bulan-bulan pertama mereka sekamar merupakan neraka bagi Baekhyun. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa lelaki itu membencinya, itu semua hanya karena ia bukan _Earl_.

Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang membenci kehadirannya di St. Michaelis. Mereka berpikir seorang yatim piatu tanpa gelar yang dapat bersekolah di sini merupakan suatu kejanggalan. Mereka berusaha membuatnya keluar dengan berbagai cara, tapi Baekhyun tentu lebih pintar. Ia berjanji tidak akan beranjak dari sekolah ini sebelum memperoleh gelar sarjananya. Ia benci kegagalan dan menolak penghinaan. Pria mungil itu membutuhkan pengakuan. Terbebas dari kemiskinan adalah tujuan hidupnya. Baekhyun berusaha begitu keras meraih sesuatu dan terkadang berhasil mendapatkannya. Ia akan tersenyum lebar pada saatnya, hanya untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka betapa hebat si bocah miskin papa yang kerap digunjing ketika melintas bersama baki berisi makan siangnya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun boleh _sedikit_ berbangga diri karena sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar menyandang gelar sebagai wisudawan termuda di penjuru Edinburgh.

.

"Mengambil lilin lagi, Baekhyun?" Suara lembut di ujung podium membuatnya terperanjat. " _S-Sister.."_ Gagapnya, berusaha menyembunyikan beberapa lilin di balik punggung. "Aku selalu heran, ke mana lilin-lilin yang kupasang di altar menghilang. Kurasa sekarang aku mendapat jawabannya." Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pelan menuju si pria kecil. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup seiring ketukan sepatu mengkilap milik si wanita. Kedua bola mata coklat menatap tegang. "A-aku memiliki alasan melakukannya." Kilah Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Tentu saja kau punya. Tapi itu tidak akan menghindarkanmu dari hukuman." Desiran halus menerpa pipi pucat yang berkeringat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sial, ia tidak akan bisa kabur. _Sister_ Clara tersenyum, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat aura iblis darinya. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun menurunkan kedua kaos kakinya sebatas tumit. " _Good boy_. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya kan?" Tanyanya, mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat rotan sebelum memukulkannya berkali-kali ke meja. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di udara. Plak! Pukulan pertama datang dengan menyakitkan. "Berjanjilah pada Tuhan untuk berhenti mencuri!" Perintahnya. "Mmph.. Aku berjanj—" Kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong karena nyeri di betisnya sangat terasa. "Berjanjilah pada Tuhan untuk berhenti mencuri!" Ulangnya lebih keras sambil menamparkan tongkat itu kembali. "Arghh!" Baekhyun terkesiap. Entah pada pukulan ke berapa ia baru berhasil mengucapkannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mencuri lagi!" Jerit Baekhyun dengan setitik air mata di pelupuknya. Akhirnya pukulan itu berhenti. Kaki-kakinya bergetar hingga ia harus bersandar pada dinding. "Kuharap kau benar-benar mengerti kesalahanmu, anak muda." Ucapnya, memberi sebuah kecupan di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

.

"Dasar perempuan gila dan tongkat bodohnya! Bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke sana kemari membawa tongkat itu?!" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil sesekali mengusap betisnya yang merah dan panas. "Oh _well_. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan lilin ini." Dengusnya, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana yang penuh. Dia kembali melangkah meskipun menahan perih yang baru akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan. " _Oops_!" Pekik seseorang dari balik dokumen tebalnya ketika menabrak hidung Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat." Jelasnya, mendongak dari tumpukan yang ia bawa. Wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah cerah. "Kim Jongdae!" Serunya, menarik lengan sahabat karibnya hingga ia terhuyung. "Wow wow.. ternyata kau, Baekhyun. Tenanglah, seperti sudah seabad saja tidak melihatku!" Sungut Jongdae, membenarkan kembali posisi dokumen-dokumennya. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak melihatmu! Bagaimana liburanmu di Athena?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias. Kedua matanya berbinar ingin tahu. "Menyenangkan. Omong-omong aku membawakanmu ensiklopedia." Jongdae tersenyum lebar, tetapi tidak selebar Baekhyun. "Benarkah?! Mana?!" Jeritnya kesenangan. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Jongdae, berusaha mencari keberadaan bukunya. "Tentu saja tidak kubawa! Aku meninggalkannya di kamar! Kalau kau ingin, datang dan ambil sendiri!" Ujarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Akhirnya satu lagi bertambah koleksinya. Baekhyun suka membaca karena kegiatan itu bisa membawanya melintasi dunia meskipun dia harus tetap di tempatnya. Dan sahabatnya merupakan pemasok yang baik. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang membantu Jongdae membawa separuh dokumennya.

Namun, belum sampai ke tujuan, mereka terpaksa terhenti. "Lihat, teman-teman. Si miskin dan si sendok perak berjalan bersama. Bukankah itu pemandangan yang menggelikan?" Sebuah olokan menginterupsi percakapan Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Keduanya menatap jengah pada beberapa orang yang tertawa di hadapan mereka. "Tutup mulutmu, Han Jaerim!" Jongdae menyentak. "Jangan pedulikan mereka, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Jongdae. Mereka hendak melangkah lagi, jika saja Jaerim tidak menghadang Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan dagu pria yang lebih kecil. "Hmm aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kim Jongdae berkeliaran denganmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau memberinya sesuatu? Tubuhmu misalnya?" Ejeknya sambil menaikkan sudut bibir. Baekhyun segera menepis tangan itu dengan pipi yang merah padam. "Hentikan omong kosongmu dan biarkan kami lewat." Baekhyun mendesiskan suaranya. "Dia tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali." Jongdae menambahi. Jaerim lantas terkekeh keras. "Baik, baik. Silakan lewat, tuan muda dan anjing kecilnya~" Ia tidak berhenti mengatai Baekhyun hingga akhir.

"Baekhyun, jangan dengarkan mereka." Jongdae berujar. "Aku tidak pernah." Sahutnya. Ia telah mempelajari untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang baru menatapnya jika ia berada di bawah kaki mereka.

.

.

Ceklek! Jackson melompat keras dari kasurnya. " _Geez_.. Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?!" Sergah Jackson ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar tiba-tiba. "Dan bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Tolong katakan padaku!" Baekhyun membalas dengan kesal. Ia melewati banyak masalah hanya untuk melindungi Jackson dan tabiat buruknya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Jackson ketika melihat memar kemerahan di kedua kaki belakang Baekhyun. "Ini gara-gara kau!" Jawabnya sinis. "Apa, aku? Apa yang kulakukan?" Jackson menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ah lupakan... Cepat habiskan saja rokokmu sebelum petugas malam sampai ke kamar kita." Ucapnya dari balik bantal. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengepulkan asap dari rokok terakhirnya kemudian menginjak puntung-puntung di lantai hingga tak berbentuk. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia membuka jendela dan mulai menyalakan satu per satu lilin yang dibawa Baekhyun. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa pria yang lebih mungil telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tapi toh, ia tetap tidak bisa menyukainya.

Malam ini mereka kembali selamat dari inspeksi Nyonya Gruber. Keduanya menghela napas lega setelah wanita bersanggul itu pergi dengan kertas catatan bertuliskan "lolos". Jackson menjadi yang pertama bersorak gembira. " _Yeah_! Tidak ada hukuman!" Katanya. "Tentu saja tidak ada hukuman. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku." Baekhyun menimpali. Entah karena suasana hatinya yang sedang baik atau apa, tapi Jackson benar-benar berterima kasih pada pria kecil itu. "Hahaha oke, terima kasih, pendek!" Ujarnya, mengusak rambut pirang Baekhyun dengan gemas. " _Hey_ , hentikan!" Rengek Baekhyun karena Jackson telah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia berharap semester depan ia tidak sekamar dengan Jackson lagi.

.

.

Sorakan menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Pagi ini ada begitu banyak sanjungan yang didapatkan oleh James, si bangsawan muda Westminster. Mereka menyanjungnya karena dia mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai mahasiswa teladan tengah tahun. Baekhyun pun meraihnya. Tetapi semuanya menjadi tidak begitu mengagumkan jika didapatkan oleh orang miskin. Mereka memperlakukannya secara berbeda dan ia sudah terbiasa. "B-Baekhyun, s-selamat atas p-penghargaanmu." Gagap sesosok anak berkacamata dengan bintik-bintik coklat di wajahnya. " _Thanks_ , Mark." Ia tersenyum kecil. "A-apa kau mau makan siang bersama k-kami di taman utara?" Ajak Mark, masih dengan suara patah-patahnya. "Ya, mengapa tidak?" Jawab Baekhyun, merangkul bahu Mark dengan akrab dan duduk pada kursi panjang yang sama dengannya untuk melewati kelas hukum yang membosankan.

.

"Tidak bersama Kim Jongdae, pecundang?" Lagi-lagi Jaerim melontarkan kata-kata sinis untuknya. "Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri." Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat, tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sekitar Jaerim. Ia hanya sendiri sekarang sedangkan Jaerim bersama komplotannya. Ini tidak akan menguntungkan jika Baekhyun melibatkan diri dalam adu mulut yang lebih tajam. Ia beruntung Jaerim tidak menghadangnya lagi. Lelaki sipit itu beralih membenarkan ikatan dasinya yang miring karena Nyonya Gruber tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Baekhyun memang sering terlihat sendirian jika Jongdae tidak ada di sisinya. Bukan berarti ia tidak mempunyai kawan selain Jongdae. Ada beberapa anak yang bernasib serupa dengannya di St. Michaelis dan entah bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk berteman satu sama lain. Mark contohnya. Ia terlahir sebagai anak simpanan dari Duke of Cambridge. Karena statusnya yang penuh ketidakpastian, ia selalu menjadi bahan cemoohan bangsawan lain. Diam-diam ia mengagumi Baekhyun. Karena lelaki itu tidak pernah tunduk pada siapa pun dan selalu menolongnya yang sering mendapat kesulitan. Tetapi itu hanyalah Mark. Kawan-kawannya yang lain terkadang tidak berpikir demikian. Menurut mereka, Baekhyun cukup menyenangkan. Cukup tapi tidak selalu. Ia jelas memberikan topik yang baik untuk diperbincangkan, namun tidak berbesar hati untuk mendengarkan. Ketika ia mengetukkan jari sembari melihat tak tentu arah. Inilah kiranya kebohongan lain akan terucap. Mereka akan mengabaikannya ketika Baekhyun berseru "Ah, aku akan pergi sebentar" atau "Aku harus ke kamar kecil", karena nyatanya Baekhyun tidak pernah kembali. Ia suka meninggalkan segala sesuatu yang tidak menarik lagi baginya. Ia mungkin tidak sadar dengan kebiasaan buruknya tapi teman-temannya merupakan pengamat yang sangat baik. Meskipun mereka ingin membencinya tapi mereka tidak bisa. Paras yang manis bukan satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak sungkan menolong siapa saja karena ia tahu betapa mirisnya tergeletak di jalanan tanpa seorang pun berpaling. Dan Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati ia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka sangat mengerti perjuangan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk terus mendukungnya.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu mengiringi degup jantung para mahasiswa berpiyama putih. Kebanyakan dari mereka melirik satu sama lain, atau menggosok tengkuk mereka yang berkeringat. Tidak biasanya mereka harus menunda waktu tidur mereka untuk berbaris di koridor asrama yang dingin. Mereka bertanya-tanya, hal buruk apa yang telah terjadi hingga mereka berada di situasi ini. "Jadi, apa kalian tahu mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua?" Tanya Nyonya Gruber menggunakan suara seraknya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus anjing cilik yang terus meliuri jubah bludrunya. "Hoahm!" Baekhyun menguap cukup keras, lalu hampir tercekik oleh delikan wanita tua itu. Mereka kembali berbisik dengan suara serendah mungkin. "Kali ini tidak ada yang bersalah." Sambungnya, menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang lebih mirip kedutan. Para pria muda itu menjadi semakin kebingungan. "Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan bahwa lusa kita semua akan pergi ke London untuk menghadiri pemahkotaan Raja yang baru." Ia menjelaskan dengan nada puas. Suasana menjadi riuh, hampir tak terkendali. Mark melompat-lompat kegirangan, sedangkan Jackson melolong bagai serigala ketika memikirkan rokok-rokok baru yang dapat diperolehnya di London. Mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi girang luar biasa, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya di sana. Nyonya Gruber menghentakkan sepatunya berulang kali untuk menghentikan keributan yang terjadi. "Tenang kubilang! Jaga sikap kalian dan segera pergi tidur! Jika aku mengetahui ada seorang pun yang berkeliaran setelah aku pergi, hukuman akan menanti!" Ancamnya tegas, membuat para mahasiswa itu tak bersuara.

Mereka menunggu hingga Nyonya Gruber dan _chihuahua_ nya pergi. Setelah yakin bahwa suasana aman, mereka lantas bersorak dan menari di atas ranjang mereka, melupakan gelar yang melekat pada diri masing-masing. Jika kau hanya diizinkan untuk keluar dari asrama pada hari Minggu kedua setiap bulannya, itu bukanlah sikap yang aneh. Perguruan tinggi bergengsi ini tidak lain hanyalah penjara bagi mereka. Mereka butuh untuk melihat dunia luar. Malam ini kegembiraan terus meliputi seluruh mahasiswa St. Michaelis hingga mereka tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

Jongdae menutup kopernya kuat-kuat. "Aku sudah siap. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia menoleh pada sosok mungil yang terus mengunyah permen karetnya. "Aku? Sudah sejak lama." Terangnya, menunjukkan ransel usang berukuran sedang. "Byun Baekhyun! Kita akan pergi selama 3 hari 2 malam, kau serius hanya membawa itu?!" Jongdae mendesah keras seraya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Baekhyun meletuskan gelembung permen karetnya. "Tentu saja! Semua yang kubutuhkan ada di dalam sini!" Tukasnya bangga, menepuk-nepuk ransel di punggungnya. Jongdae menjadi putus asa. "Terserahmulah! Ayo segera ke halaman!" Jongdae menggandeng lengan Baekhyun sementara dia membuang permen karetnya ke tempat sampah.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan dalam mantel coklatnya. Jarak ke London cukup jauh dari St. Michaelis sehingga mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi buta. Bahkan ketika matahari belum menampakkan cahayanya. Ringkikan kuda menjadi satu-satunya suara selain keriuhan serta canda tawa. "Sampai nanti, Baekhyun!" Jongdae melambai dari dalam kereta kudanya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya sebelum benda itu bergerak. Karena perbedaan status yang tinggi, ia harus bersedia dipisahkan dengan Jongdae. Pria itu tentu mendapatkan kereta kuda terbaik selama perjalanan, tidak sepertinya. Baekhyun menghela napas, berharap ia tidak ditempatkan dalam kereta barang. "Kau tahu, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari toilet tadi. Kurasa ada hantu di sana.." Seorang lelaki berambut merah mengerutkan wajahnya dalam ketakutan. "Pfftt! Itu bukan hantu!" Sahut yang lain, masih terkikik. "Itu hanya Mark Lee! Jaerim sedang menjahilinya di sana!" Serunya hingga Baekhyun dapat mendengar. Dalam sekejap amarah Baekhyun meninggi. "Di toilet mana?!" Geramnya, menarik kerah salah satu lelaki secara tiba-tiba. "Baek—" Lay berusaha mencegahnya tetapi tidak cukup berguna. "Ugh.. d-di toilet perpustakaan.." Ia menjelaskan dengan sedikit tersedak. Dalam langkah cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat itu. Ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Mark?!" Panggilnya lantang. Ia kini berhadapan dengan Jaerim dan anak buahnya dengan Mark yang terduduk di lantai. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku tidak menyangka pahlawan kecil kita akan muncul!" Ejek Jaerim, memutar-mutar kacamata Mark di jarinya. Mark berusaha meraihnya, tetapi cengkraman di lengannya terus menahannya. "Berhenti sekarang juga." Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya dengan berbahaya. Jaerim membuat ekspresi berpikir keras yang memuakkan. "Kurasa tidak." Putusnya, menyeringai. Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun segera mendekat. Jaerim menundukkan wajahnya agar ia dapat sejajar dengan pria yang lebih kecil. "Jadi, kau mau apa?" Tantangnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukan ini!" Sergahnya, menginjak sekuat tenaga kaki Jaerim. Pria itu lantas berteriak kesakitan. "Sialan!" Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghajar Baekhyun. Dengan lihai Baekhyun menghindari setiap serangan yang datang ke arahnya. Baekhyun pernah menghabiskan 12 tahun hidupnya di jalanan. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui cara memukul lawannya hingga pingsan. Mereka meremehkannya karena ia terlihat kecil, muda, dan rapuh. Baekhyun segera merampas kacamata Mark kemudian melemparkannya pada sang pemilik. "Cepat lari, Mark!" Suruhnya. Mark mengangguk lalu berlari keluar, tidak lupa menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Jaerim mendecih kesal. Ia harus segera memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Byun Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahat begitu saja terlintas di otaknya. Jika ia tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka ia harus menyingkirkannya. Jaerim menarik mundur anak buahnya, mengisyaratkan mereka bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun terengah-engah, tidak memahami sepenuhnya rencana Jaerim. Ia dapat melihat sebuah seringaian tersungging dari sang lawan ketika ia membisikkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. "Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!" Serunya. Belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi, mereka telah kabur dengan mengunci satu-satunya pintu untuk keluar. Baekhyun tertinggal sendirian di dalam. Ia tidak dapat membuka pintu di hadapannya. "Sial! Kembali kalian!" Jeritnya marah. Mereka terus berlari dalam tawa keras yang menggema sepanjang koridor. Mereka menguncinya di sana karena mereka tahu tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya kali ini. Seluruh penghuni St. Michaelis akan berangkat ke London dalam beberapa menit lagi. Baekhyun berteriak dan berteriak dari dalam. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Tampaknya mereka semua sudah menaiki kereta kuda untuk pergi ke stasiun. Pada titik ini ia akan benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sangat gelisah. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah pada situasi ini. Lihat saja, ia akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa ia akan berada di London pada saatnya. Baekhyun berputar-putar di tempatnya dengan alis saling bertaut. Pandangannya mengedar untuk mencari jalan keluar dari toilet ini. "Berpikir, Byun Baekhyun!" Ia memukuli kepalanya. Seketika matanya membulat. Ia teringat pada perkataan penjaga sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang ada kucing liar yang masuk dari ventilasi di atas salah satu bilik toilet. Ia mendongak, menyadari bahwa ukuran ventilasi itu cukup lebar untuknya. Dengan segera Baekhyun memanjat satu demi satu kloset dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke ventilasi di sana, berharap ada satu yang dapat terbuka. Brak! Pada pukulan ketiga rangka besi itu terjatuh keluar. "Bagus!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk menatap rerumputan di luar bangunan. Astaga, jaraknya cukup jauh untuk dia melompat. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan keluar dari sini. Ia memejamkan mata. "HYAAA!" Jeritnya. Ia melompat kencang kemudian mendarat dengan beberapa gulingan ke tanah. Beberapa kali ia harus terbatuk karena menelan sedikit rumput. Baekhyun lantas terlentang dengan tubuh penuh tanah. Dadanya naik turun seraya menselaraskan detak jantungnya. Ini mendebarkan. "Ha.. Hahaha! Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya lagi!" Baekhyun tertawa sinting. Ia patut bersyukur bahwa tak ada luka yang tercipta. Ketika mendengar suara derap kuda, ia segera bangkit.

.

Sekencang apa pun ia berlari, ia tetap tidak sanggup menyusul semua kereta kuda yang telah berangkat. "Tung—HEY!" Dengan kesal Baekhyun menendang bebatuan di sekitar kakinya. Ia termenung di atas batu besar di halaman. Sekarang hanya tersisa dirinya di tempat ini. "Aku ingin ke London…" Desahnya putus asa. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat akan berhasil. Perguruan tinggi ini dipenuhi oleh hutan dan padang rumput yang bertujuan untuk mencegah para mahasiswa itu kabur. Jarak ke kota pun memakan waktu satu jam dengan kereta kuda. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan kaki ke sana. Baekhyun menatap arloji saku di tangannya. Berdiam diri di atas batu ini juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Maka ia mengencangkan tali ranselnya, beranjak menuju gerbang.

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah selama beberapa lama, telinganya mendengar derap kuda yang mendekatinya. Baekhyun segera menoleh. "Selamat siang, anak muda!" Sapa seorang pengangkut batu bara dari atas gerobaknya, membuka topi jeraminya. "Selamat siang.." Baekhyun membalas lesu. Pria itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang bersedih. "Ho.. Mengapa kau bersedih? Naik dan ceritakan masalahmu pada Si Tua Jensen ini!" Tawar pria itu dengan nada ramah yang menggugah hati Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menaiki gerobak itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih. Aku ketinggalan kereta menuju London." Baekhyun menjelaskan. " _I see_.. Kau juga ingin menghadiri pemahkotaan Raja ya?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Orang tua itu tidak tega melihat kesedihan Baekhyun yang kentara. Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirnya yang tertutupi kumis tebal. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun keras. "Kau beruntung, anak muda! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun untuk mengantarkan batu bara-batu bara ini!" Terangnya dengan gelak tawa. Baekhyun membelalak. "Benarkah?!" Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Pria tua itu menggangguk mantap. "Wah! Terima kasih, Tuan! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasmu?!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya memeluk lengan pria bertopi jerami. "Hahaha.. Tidak ada! Kecuali kau mau membantuku memasukkan batu bara itu ke dalam kereta nanti!" Ia menunjuk tumpukan batu bara di belakangnya. "Tentu aku bersedia!" Kata Baekhyun senang.

.

"Humph! Ini karung terakhir!" Baekhyun mengangkat karung batu bara itu untuk dipindahkan ke dalam ruang mesin yang panas dan sempit. Suara peluit panjang segera terdengar. Baekhyun terkesima pada uap tebal yang membumbung tinggi dari cerobong kereta. Ia selalu suka berada di dekat kereta. "Nah, anak muda, sudah waktunya kau pergi!" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Baekhyun segera mengusap jelaga-jelaga di pakaiannya. "Ya! Terima kasih banyak, Tuan!" Baekhyun menyalami tangan pria yang telah menolongnya. Pria itu mengangguk kemudian mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar anak itu lebih mudah menaiki kereta di antara desakan penumpang lain di peron. Setelah menemukan tempat duduknya, dia membuka jendela selebar mungkin, lalu melambaikan tangannya berulang kali. "Selamat tinggal!" Ucapnya keras agar dapat terdengar oleh pria tua di atas gerobak kayunya. Tetapi gerobak itu sudah terlanjur melaju pergi bersama kudanya. Baekhyun berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan pak tua itu lagi. Ia tersenyum karena masih ada orang baik yang tak terduga.

Baekhyun menyerahkan karcis abonemennya untuk dilubangi oleh kondektur. " _Thank you_." Ujarnya. Getaran-getaran ringan terasa di sekujur tubuhnya kala kereta itu bergerak kencang. Baekhyun menyangga sebelah pipinya, memandang pada sepanjang sungai. Rasa kantuk seketika menyergapnya.

.

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh. Ini pertama kalinya ia sampai di stasiun Manchester. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berada sejauh ini. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu mengeluarkan kertas peta yang selalu ia bawa. Hari besar itu akan terjadi besok sehingga ia tidak bisa beristirahat barang sejenak. Ia harus segera mencari cara untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke London seorang diri.

Baekhyun berganti-ganti kereta sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu sudah berapa stasiun ia lewati. Di tengah gelapnya malam, Baekhyun memeluk erat ranselnya. Masih ada sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk mencapai London. Ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia menghitung keping-keping koin di dompet rajutnya. Karena kekeraskepalaannya, uang yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah harus berkurang. Sudah beberapa bulan ayah angkatnya tidak mengiriminya uang. Ia biasa memperoleh uang dari memberi pelajaran tambahan pada anak-anak _kaya-tapi-bodoh_ di tingkat satu. Ia pikir itu masih akan cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupnya hingga musim panas berakhir jika ia tidak menyewa penginapan. " _Okay_ , ayo tidur." Baekhyun memutuskan. Dia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di ubin stasiun yang dingin dan kotor. Desiran angin membuat jemari kakinya mengkerut. Keadaan ini mengingatkannya pada kehidupan kelamnya dulu. Ia benci mengingat saat ia menangis di malam hari dengan perut meraung kelaparan. Ia tidak suka mengemis belas kasih tetapi tidak ada hal lebih baik yang bisa dilakukan sebagai bocah berusia kurang dari 12 tahun kala itu. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya tetapi tidak bisa tidur.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua dan hari terburuk sepanjang perjalanan. Kereta kuda yang ia naiki berderit dan tidak mempunyai bantalan kursi yang empuk. Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya gerobak ternak. Lihat saja, belasan anak kecil yang menjerit kegirangan dan melonjak-lonjak itu bertingkah sama seperti sapi perah. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka bisa tetap ceria di dalam kereta kuda reyot ini. Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Ia seharusnya bersyukur ada kereta kuda yang masih mengizinkannya untuk menumpang. Mendadak kereta mengerem dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun dan anak-anak lain terjungkal dari kursi mereka. "Kita sudah sampai!" Teriak si kusir. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu intruksi sebelum menghambur dari kereta kuda untuk bergabung dalam keramaian pawai. Ketika semua orang pergi, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tinggal. Ia menahan napasnya dengan mata coklat penuh kekaguman. Akhirnya ia sampai di London.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika pengawal kerajaan menampilkan atraksi _marching_ yang menakjubkan. Ia juga tersenyum ketika melihat banyak wanita cantik dengan kostum burung meraknya yang luar biasa. Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa London merupakan kota terbaik yang pernah ada. Dalam kejauhan, matanya menangkap sekumpulan mahasiswa dengan seragam yang sangat ia kenali. Ia segera mengingat tujuan awalnya. Ia memiliki banyak rencana besar di otaknya. Salah satunya adalah mengejutkan Jaerim.

.

Tarikan di lengannya membuat Jaerim menoleh. Pria bermata sipit melotot. "Byun Baekhyun?! Bagaimana kau—!" Perkataannya terputus karena begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran lelaki kecil. Ia kira ia sudah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bisa keluar dari toilet itu. "Kaget dengan apa yang kau lihat? Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukmu mengalahkanku!" Kata Baekhyun dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang seperti tikus tercebur got. Baekhyun tidak peduli betapa berantakan dirinya, yang paling penting adalah ia sudah membuktikan jika ia bisa mencapai London dengan kekuatannya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu Jaerim mengatasi keterkejutannya, ia lebih memilih pergi menemui teman-temannya.

"Hai, teman-teman!" Baekhyun menyapa seolah ia bukan lelaki yang baru saja tiba dari petualangannya. Mark seketika meledakkan air matanya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun karena tidak percaya lelaki itu ada di sini. "Oh... Jangan menangis. Aku kan baik-baik saja!" Bujuknya lembut. Jongdae juga tidak kalah hebohnya. Ia menciumi kepala Baekhyun dengan kelegaan. Jika saja ia tidak berangkat duluan, ia pasti sudah menolong Baekhyun. "K-kupikir kau sudah mati membusuk di dalam toilet selama 3 hari ini!" Kata Jongdae terbata-bata. "Aw.. Kalian sangat berlebihan! Aku kan datang dalam keadaan utuh!" Canda Baekhyun. Setelah pertemuan yang mengharukan, mereka kembali menikmati keramaian parade di depan mata.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mulai mengendap-endap. "Baekhyun, kau mau ke mana? Acara utama sebentar lagi dimulai!" Tahan si mungil berambut coklat. Baekhyun terkesiap. "Sssttt kecilkan suaramu!" Baekhyun membekap mulut Mark. Tidak boleh ada yang menggagalkan pelariannya. "Kau ingin menghabiskan kesempatan langka ini untuk menonton parade? Maaf saja, aku tidak. Aku akan pergi menjelajah sebentar!" Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah manis itu. "Mau ikut?" Tawarnya. Mark menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah, carikan alasan untukku jika parade berakhir dan aku belum kembali. Oh iya, pastikan Jongdae tidak membuat keributan! Dah!" Baekhyun melesat meninggalkan Mark yang merengek tertahan sedangkan Jongdae kebetulan sedang tidak memperhatikan.

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar akan pergi menjelajah. Ia hanya ingin menemui kawannya di London. Berbekal insting, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan toko pakaian dengan lampion nyentrik di sepanjang muka toko. Lonceng itu berbunyi merdu saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar aksen China yang kental dibarengi penampilan ala pesolek di hadapannya. " _Uncle_ Kris!" Sapanya sembari memeluk paman kesayangannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Wu Kris, pedagang yang sering menyelundupkan pakaian tiruan ke St. Michaelis. Berjualan di area sekolah memang perbuatan ilegal, tapi tidak semua orang mampu membeli pakaian perancang tersohor. Tiruan merupakan pilihan yang tepat apabila kau ingin tampil bergaya tanpa mengeluarkan dana berlebih. Baekhyun mengenalnya ketika tanpa sengaja memergoki aksinya. "Ya Tuhan, sedang apa kau di London?!" Kris menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Sekolah kami diundang untuk menonton pemahkotaan Raja!" Jelasnya. " _Really_? Tapi mengapa kau terlihat begitu…" Kris merujuk pada pakaian Baekhyun yang penuh noda dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Ah, ada banyak peristiwa terjadi." Lanjut Baekhyun, terkekeh kecil. Kris menyuruhnya duduk kemudian menyeduhkan teh _Darjeeling_ sementara anak itu mencuci wajahnya dengan air. Dia berkeliling menceritakan lelucon bodoh yang didapatnya saat melintasi lautan. Baekhyun tidak berhasil menangkap bagian lucu dari keseluruhan lelucon yang disampaikan Kris, namun masih bersedia untuk memberikan tawanya.

"Kau akan ke Perancis?!" Jerit Baekhyun tak percaya. Kris mengiyakan dengan sebelah tangan menyodorkan cangkir teh. Mendadak Baekhyun merajuk. Bibir bawahnya mencebik lucu. "Andai saja aku bisa ikut…" Lirihnya. Kris tidak tuli untuk mendengarnya. "Ah kau boleh ikut sebenarnya. Kami akan berlayar ketika liburan musim panas tiba. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?" Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun hampir tercekik ketika mengeluarkan jeritan lantangnya. Sekali lagi ia memeluk paman kesayangannya. "Ya, ya, ya! Aku pasti ikut!" Ia begitu bersemangat menerima tawaran Kris. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Jongdae tidak henti-hentinya mengomeli Baekhyun yang ketahuan menghilang. Untung saja dia mampu menahan kereta kuda itu untuk tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali. Anak itu datang pada saat terakhir bersama cengiran polosnya. Dan bagaimana pun, Jongdae tetap bersyukur Baekhyun kembali. Mereka semua tiba dengan selamat di St. Michaelis. Seperti liburan singkat yang mudah terlupakan, mereka sudah tidak merasakan _euphoria_ hari kemarin. Dan kehidupan asrama yang monoton kembali terulang. Jackson masih menjadi pria besar yang kasar, Han Jaerim juga masih mengganggu Baekhyun seperti tak pernah berhenti, dan sahabat-sahabatnya tetap bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayangnya.

.

St. Michaelis berubah menjadi semakin suram semenjak musim ujian dimulai. Tidak ada lagi mahasiswa yang mengobrol di taman ketika makan siang. Bahkan tidak ada lagi lampu belajar yang mati di tengah malam. Mereka semua berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani ujian dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak seperti mereka. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ia juga yakin semester ini dia akan meraih peringkat pertama.

"Bagaimana ujianmu, Baekhyun?" Jongdae bertanya lemah di penghujung ujian mereka. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Arghhh… Aku benar-benar mengacaukan ujianku kali ini.. Bagaimana aku akan memberitahu ayah dan ibuku?" Jerit Jongdae. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Tenanglah. Ujian ini bukan akhir hidupmu." Baekhyun menyahut. "Mudah bagimu bicara, kau selalu menjadi si pertama seantero sekolah!" Gerutunya kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongdae. "Itu hanya keberuntungan, kawanku. Keberuntungan." Kilahnya. "Mari kita lupakan semua dan sambut musim panas!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata tersenyum.

.

Matahari belum sampai menunjukkan sinarnya, tetapi ada seorang anak yang terjaga dengan pakaian terbaiknya dan sepatu mengilat yang memantulkan cahaya lilin. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar sahabatnya. Ketukan pelan di pintu tidak juga terjawab, jadi ia membukanya sendiri. "Jongdae.." Bisiknya tepat di telinga seorang lelaki yang masih terlelap. "Kim Jongdae!" Ulangnya dan direspon dengan pekikan terkejut. "A-astaga, Baekhyun. Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!" Balasnya, terperanjat. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu." Katanya lagi. Jongdae yang nyawanya belum terkumpul mendadak berdiri. "Kau keluar dari sekolah ini?! Oh, tidak! Jika kau keluar, siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas?! Siapa yang akan membelaku jika Mrs. Laurence memarahiku?!" Jeritnya histeris. Baekhyun memutar matanya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi sahabatnya. "Dengarkan aku! Tidak ada yang akan keluar dari sini. Aku hanya pergi ke Perancis selama musim panas." Jelasnya singkat. "Perancis, ya. Perancis?!" Jongdae memekik kembali. " _Geez_ aku malas menjelaskannya padamu. Pokoknya aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku akan pulang saat tahun ajaran baru!" Sela Baekhyun sebelum mencium dahi Jongdae dan berlari dengan koper kecilnya. Jongdae menganga di ranjangnya, tak berkutik.

.

"Hwaaaaaa…." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menerima terpaan angin pagi yang menyegarkan. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat topi _bowler_ nya yang bisa terbang kapan saja. " _Bye_ , Edinburgh! Selamat datang, Perancis!" Ucapnya, kemudian terkikik sendiri oleh kata-kata konyolnya. Dermaga menjadi semakin kecil dan kecil dari penglihatannya. "Kau suka naik kapal, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris dari balik cerutu hitamnya. "Sangat!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan bersemangat. Kris tersenyum dengan tingkah kekanakan keponakannya. Deburan ombak yang besar menghantam kapal dan si lelaki mungil sempat terhuyung. "Awas. Terkadang laut bisa berubah ganas. Kau harus selalu berpegangan pada sesuatu." Kris menjelaskan sembari menahan pinggang Baekhyun. "O-oh, ya." Baekhyun kembali memegangi pegangan dek. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia benar-benar akan ke Perancis.

Meskipun ia sangat senang, tapi berada selama beberapa hari di atas kapal tak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Kapal Kris bukanlah kapal dengan kamar eksklusif dan ruang makan megah. Ini hanyalah kapal besar kumuh dan tak terawat. Beruntung kapal ini masih sanggup mengangkut penumpang yang melebihi kapasitas. Baekhyun harus bertahan dengan berbagai macam orang. Rata-rata mereka adalah imigran gelap dari China yang hendak mencari pekerjaan di Perancis. Mereka kasar serta memelototi Baekhyun setiap anak itu lewat. Baekhyun beranggapan itu karena ia berambut pirang dan terlihat sangat Inggris. Seorang pria tua meludahi sepatunya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau mengabaikannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya di bawah.

.

" _Come on_! Kenapa. Kau. Tidak. Mau. Terbuka?!" Kesal Baekhyun, menarik-narik ranjangnya yang masih tertempel di dinding. Ranjang itu seharusnya bisa dikeluarkan dengan mudah, semudah ia mengeluarkan wastafel di balik tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa kali tarikan keras, ranjang itu terjatuh menerpa Baekhyun. "Woahh!" Pekiknya. Ia terjungkal hingga belakang kepalanya menabrak wastafel. " _Ouch_.." Lirihnya dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang. Baekhyun sempat melihat seorang imigran yang kebetulan melewati kamarnya berhenti untuk menertawainya. Kedua pipinya memerah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa memuntahkan isi perutnya di malam hari. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Berbaring hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Laut memang berubah ganas seperti yang dikatakan Kris. Ini sudah pukul tiga dan tidak ada tanda-tanda laut akan menjadi tenang. "Urghhh… Urgghh…" Erangan-erangan aneh terdengar dari kamar di sampingnya yang hanya berbataskan tripleks kayu. Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Ia berdoa semoga badai ini cepat berlalu.

.

Desahan lega terdengar keras dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur ia sudah tidak harus melewatkan hari di kapal buruk itu. "Ayo, _Uncle_ Kris! Cepat!" Serunya tak sabaran. Kris menggerutu, menyeret peti-peti besinya dari pelabuhan. Mereka sudah sampai di Perancis dengan selamat. Baekhyun berlari ke sana kemari dengan decak kagum hingga Kris harus menarik kerah lehernya untuk membuat anak itu tetap di jalan yang benar. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka memasuki sebuah penginapan di sudut Levallois-Perret. Senyum Baekhyun memudar. Kamar mereka tidak lebih bagus daripada kamarnya di kapal tadi. "Apa kita akan benar-benar menginap di sini?" Ia bertanya untuk meyakinkan. "Ini penginapan milik temanku. Kita hanya menumpang gratis di sini. Jadi jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh!" Kris menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Pria kecil mengusap dahinya kemudian mulai membongkar barang-barangnya dari koper meskipun disertai keluhan.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin dalam balutan handuk di tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa atasan yang menutupi dada putihnya. " _Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Byun Baekhyun. _Puis-je connaître votre nom_?" Ucapnya dalam aksen Perancis yang kental. Ia sedang mencoba mempraktekkan pelajaran bahasanya yang sering mendapat nilai sempurna. "Kau melafalkannya seperti seorang pria dengan sakit gigi yang tak tertahankan!" Sembur Kris dari ujung pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah " _Shut up_!" Balasnya, melemparkan sikat gigi ke arah Kris sementara pria China itu tertawa lebih keras. "Seharusnya begini, _Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Byun Baekhyun." Kris menirukan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Baekhyun. "Well, aksen Chinamu tak lebih baik dari milikku!" Bela Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang salah? _It's my style, boy_." Tukas Kris, menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan gerakan yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun hendak membalas, tetapi perkataannya terpotong. "Minggir, minggir. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, pesta sedang menunggu kita!" Kris mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Pesta?" Baekyun berkata dalam kebingungan.

.

"Pakai ini, ini, dan ini!" Kris melemparkan berbagai pakaian ke arah pria mungil. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan menangkap pakaian-pakaian itu. " _Uncle_ , aku terlihat seperti badut.." Keluh Baekhyun ketika menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar berukir. "Tsk tsk tsk.. Justru kau terlihat berkelas!" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau! Kau bilang kau adalah pesolek tersohor di China! Berikan aku pakaian terbaikmu!" Rengek Baekhyun, melepaskan jas buntutnya dengan kesal. Kris menghela napas. "Dasar bocah manja! Pilih saja sendiri sana!" Ia menunjuk peti besi di ujung ruangan yang penuh dengan kain. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya saat memunguti pakaian yang tercecer di sekitar peti. Kedua alisnya berkerut seraya memadupadankan setelan di kedua tangannya sementara Kris berputar-putar riang dengan syal bulu angsannya di depan cermin.

"Kurasa aku akan memakai ini." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Kris. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih di balik rompi satin hitam dan celana berwarna senada. Ia terlihat cukup mengagumkan dalam pakaian pilihannya. "Hmm.. _Not bad_." Kris menanggapi singkat. "Tapi akan lebih sempurna dengan benda ini!" Lanjutnya, memasangkan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu di leher Baekhyun.

.

Ratusan bangsawan kaya dan pasangan mereka memenuhi _hall_ pesta. Baekhyun menarik erat syal pamannya. " _Uncle_ , kau serius melakukannya?" Cicit Baekhyun. "Jangan takut, kita pasti berhasil masuk ke dalam pesta. Percayalah pada _Uncle_ -mu ini!" Kris berbisik meyakinkan, mengedip pada Baekhyun yang senantiasa meneguk ludah. "Boleh kulihat undangan kalian?" Tanya penjaga buku tamu dalam Bahasa Perancis yang sopan. "Astaga~ Kami meninggalkannya di rumah! Bolehkah kami masuk tanpa membawanya?" Kris menanggapi dengan santai sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Alasan itu terlalu bodoh untuk dikatakan. Mereka tampak berdebat hingga Kris melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pria gendut di dalam. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria itu menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan sesuatu pada si penjaga. Dalam beberapa detik penjaga itu membungkuk dan mempersilakan Baekhyun dan Kris masuk.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dengan berada di dalam pesta. " _Uncle_ , apa yang telah kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. Kris merendahkan kepalanya. "Pria kaya itu berutang padaku karena aku tidak memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia mengunjungi rumah bordil di Versailles." Jelasnya dalam kikikan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan mulut terbuka. "Mari nikmati pesta!" Kris memasang topeng rubahnya yang memantulkan sinar bulan.

.

Baekhyun mengaku sebagai _Casanova_. Bagi kebanyakan orang, itu merupakah hal yang konyol karena dikatakan oleh seorang pria yang kecantikannya mampu mengalahkan wanita. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa yang paling merasa konyol adalah Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita. Namun ia hidup di dunia di mana pria lebih dihargai dengan kehadiran wanita yang bergelayut di lengannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar dirinya diterima, termasuk berpura-pura. Sayangnya usaha Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita hingga saat ini tak berbuah.

Pesta topeng ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak harus menunjukkan wajah aslinya, setidaknya sebelum ia berhasil merayu salah satu gadis. Seperti pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, wanita yang diincarnya selalu menolak ajakan kencan Baekhyun. Alasannya sama, karena wajahnya terlihat tidak cukup jantan. Mark bilang mereka hanya takut tersaingi, tapi Baekhyun bersikeras itu karena tidak ada cukup rambut di wajahnya. Baekhyun turun ke aula, bersiap menari sekaligus menggaet gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi dalam beberapa gerakan ia telah melupakan rencana awalnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu menari dalam iringan lagu dapat semenyenangkan ini.

Pada lantunan musik cepat, tali topengnya tersangkut entah apa dan terputus. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menunduk memungut topeng di lantai. "Huh, sial.." Kesalnya. Ia mendongak lagi untuk mendapati seorang pria tinggi menatapnya lekat dari balik topeng gagaknya. Ia tidak berhasil mendeskripsikan pria itu dengan benar sebab tidak ada kata yang terasa pas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat adagium tua yang mengatakan bahwa tali topeng yang terputus di tengah tarian adalah pertanda buruk.

Pria tinggi itu mengamati penampilan Baekhyun hingga pria kecil itu harus menutup rompinya lebih erat yang mana tidak banyak berguna untuk melindungi dirinya dari tatapan menggebu itu. Musik seketika berganti dan _Ballroom dance_ dimulai. Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia belum mempunyai pasangan untuk berdansa sedangkan pasangan lain mulai bergerak. Sebuah tangan lebar tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa pria tinggi itu merupakan sang pelaku. "A—" Baekhyun ingin menghindar, tetapi si pria yang lebih dominan telah menggiringnya dalam tarian. Baekhyun mengalah, mengikuti kemauan pria bertopeng di hadapannya. Perlu ia akui kemampuan berdansa pria itu sangat baik.

Tengkuk Baekhyun meremang saat sebuah bibir mendekati telinganya yang memerah. Ia dapat merasakan napas yang merasuk dalam setiap kata terucap. "Berapa yang harus kuberikan untuk semalam penuh gairah denganmu? Apakah 100 cukup?" Bisiknya seduktif. Demi Tuhan, pria ini terang-terangan mengajaknya bercinta di kali pertama mereka bertemu. Tidakkah ada hal yang lebih memalukan setelah dikira sebagai penjaja nafsu? Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah padam. Ia tahu ada banyak bajingan penyuka pria di dunia ini. "Maafkan aku, kau salah sangka, Tuan. Aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu." Tukas Baekhyun, mengendurkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Kini pria bertopeng menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan dramatis. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, di balik topengnya, dia sedang mengoloknya. "Oh kau orang Inggris. Senang bertemu dengan sesama di sini," sambungnya dengan sedikit tawa. Baekhyun tidak terkesan dengan fakta itu. Ia hanya ingin segera berpisah dengan pria berengsek ini. "Kurasa dansanya sudah selesai." Baekhyun berkata. "Tunggu, bukankah masih ada lagu kedua?" Seringaian terbentuk dari bibir penuh yang tak tertutup topeng. "Aku tida—Wah!" tanpa aba-aba pria itu kembali membawanya dalam dansa berpasangan yang lebih intens. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, namun genggaman di pinggangnya lebih kuat. "Tawaranku masih sama." Ia membuka suara lagi. "Dan jawabanku masih sama." Balas Baekhyun, tak kalah sengit. Mereka berputar dan Baekhyun berpikir ini adalah saatnya kabur. Namun, pria itu tak kehilangan akal. Dalam gerakan cepat ia membelai sepanjang tulang punggung Baekhyun menggunakan jemari panjangnya. Mencoba mengirimkan friksi-friksi menggetarkan. "Mmhh.." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah merasakan sentuhan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Dia segera menutup mulutnya rapat. " _Well_ , kau memiliki talenta, _Kid_. Mengapa tidak mencoba—misalnya denganku?" Pria bertopeng menyeringai, meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengelus kulit pucat itu. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah karena amarah. Pria itu beruntung Baekhyun memilih menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan hidungnya selama pesta berlangsung. Dengan kasar yang lebih kecil menarik _cravat_ di depannya. "Enyah kau, pecundang." lalu melangkah pergi.

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya dalam ketertegunan. Desakan untuk tertawa tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Rasanya sangat menggelitik ketika ia, pria yang dapat memiliki segalanya, ditolak begitu keras. Tidak pernah ada yang melakukannya sejauh ini. Lelaki mungil itu adalah yang pertama. Ia lantas memutuskan untuk mendapatkannya dengan segala cara. "Haha.." Tawanya melemah. Ia harus mulai memikirkan banyak rencana di kepalanya.

.

" _Uncle_ , ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarik lengan pamannya dengan geram. Kris menoleh malas. "Pesta baru separuh jalan, Baekhyun. Masih banyak hal menarik yang belum terjadi!" Tolaknya sambil menenggak segelas _wine_. "Ayolah~" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan mata memelas. Kris masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Baekhhyun. Kita akan menikmati pesta hingga pagi datang. Kau tahu kesulitan yang sudah kita lewati untuk masuk ke pesta ini kan?" Kris mengacungkan gelasnya yang setengah kosong dan pelayan segera mengisinya kembali. Pria mungil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Jika sudah berurusan dengan pesta, pamannya memang akan menjadi orang yang sulit. "Baik, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Baekhyun membuang topengnya. " _Oookay_ , jangan sampai tersesat, ya!" Jawab Kris acuh tak acuh ketika menyerahkan kunci kamar padanya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun menaiki kereta kuda yang tadi mengantar mereka datang. "Ke penginapan!" Serunya dari jendela. "Bagaimana dengan Tuan Wu?" Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar selain derap kuda. Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri." Balasnya.

.

Ia mengguncang gagang pintu yang macet sebelum menendang pintu itu kuat-kuat hingga terbuka. Baekhyun mendecih. Tidak ada hal yang baik dari penginapan ini. "Dasar berengsek, apa dia mengiraku seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi pria?! Aku jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai buah dada!" Makinya, sempat memastikan dadanya yang rata. Kemudian Baekhyun melompat ke atas _single bed_ bagiannya. "Lupakan dia, Byun Baekhyun. Kau terlalu berharga untuk memikirkannya." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

BRAK! Belum genap satu jam sejak mimpi menjemputnya, Baekhyun harus terbangun dalam keterkejutan. Beberapa orang mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya dan menariknya dari ranjang. "A-apa yang kalian inginkan!?" Ia memekik takut. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Mereka tidak bersuara dan justru mengarahkan selembar sapu tangan ke hidung Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi perlahan kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang. "Jan..gan.." Cegahnya sebelum benar-benar tidak sadar.

.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah benar-benar gila." Ucap seorang pria pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada penyesalan tampak dari wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil seraya membelai mata yang terpejam dalam kekalutan. Sesekali ia mendengar erangan pelan dari bibir pria mungil yang terikat di dalam peti kayu di sampingnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Meringkuk di dalam peti pasti tidak pernah terasa nyaman. Tapi, dia tetap harus berada di sana. Sebuah kecupan diberikan pada pipi putih itu. "Nah, baik-baik di dalam sini hingga kita sampai, ya." Katanya kemudian menutup peti kayu itu rapat-rapat.

.

"Anda sudah puas menyusup ke pesta topeng?" Pria berambut cepak melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan kepulangan pria yang lebih tinggi. "Ah, Panglima D.O. Mengapa kau masih berjaga semalam ini?" Sahutnya. "Anda pikir saya tidak akan tahu jika salah satu kereta kuda menghilang?" Balasnya kesal. "Tuan, di mana saya harus meletakkan ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsi mereka. "Letakkan dia di sini! Hati-hatilah!" Jawab yang lebih berkuasa dengan riang. Setelah meletakkan peti kayu dan menerima pembayarannya, para pesuruh itu pergi dan tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi. "Jadi, benda apa yang Anda bawa? Keju?" Pria yang disebut dengan Panglima D.O itu bertanya dalam keingintahuan. Segera saja dia membuka peti kayu yang biasa berisi bahan makanan itu. Matanya sontak membelalak makin lebar. " _Wha_ —Apa itu seorang manusia?! Anda membunuhnya?!" Ia menjauh dengan cepat, hampir terpeleset jubah panjangnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia masih hidup. Aku hanya 'meminjam'nya sebentar." Jawabnya, menyeringai. Dia mengelus helaian pirang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku akan membawanya ke Windsor." Lanjutnya tanpa dapat dibantah. "Kau tahu, tidak ada yang dapat melawanku. Termasuk lelaki kecil ini."

.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan cari aku." Bacanya sebelum membuang catatan kepergian itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Kris tidak pernah tahu tulisan tangan Baekhyun dan ia terlalu tidak peduli pada apa yang dapat terjadi pada anak itu. Dia kembali bersiul menarikan dansa yang ia pelajari tadi di pesta.

.

Baekhyun merasakan kesadarannya memulih. _"Di mana aku? Kenapa semuanya gelap?"_ Katanya dalam hati. Manik matanya tertutupi oleh kain hitam hingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa pun sedangkan di antara kedua giginya tersumpal gulungan kain yang mencegahnya berteriak. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali yang sangat kuat pada sebuah tiang. Baekhyun berasumsi tubuhnya telah diracuni oleh _Sevoflurane_ atau yang paling kuat _Chloroform_. Ia masih ingat bahwa beberapa orang menculiknya semalam. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan pada keadaan ini. Baekyun tidak tahu. Han Jaerim kah? Tidak. Pria itu tidak akan tahu dia ada di Perancis. Dia tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun saat ini. Deburan air terdengar dari seberang tempatnya duduk. " _Laut_!" Pikirnya. Baekhyun menjadi semakin gelisah. Ia sedang berada di kapal yang ia bahkan tak tahu akan berlabuh ke mana. Mungkinkah ia akan dijual? Keringat kembali membasahi punggungnya dari balik kemeja. "MMPHH! MPPHH!" Jeritnya tertahan. Dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan menjadi budak.

Setelah gagal berkali-kali, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Satu yang patut disyukuri adalah otaknya masih bekerja. Ia memutuskan akan mencari jalan keluar setibanya di dermaga. Telinganya tiba-tiba kembali mendengar sebuah suara. Ketika matanya tak dapat melihat, telinganya menjadi lebih peka. "HMMPH!" Jerit Baekhyun lagi. "Dia sudah bangun rupanya. Apa kita harus menyuapinya?" Tanya suara serak. Suara lain menyahuti rendah. Satu, dua, Baekhyun berpikir ada tiga orang yang bercakap-cakap di dekatnya. Dengusan napas terasa mendekat dan Baekhyun segera menyingkir. " _Little man_ , jika kau tidak berteriak kami akan memberimu makanan. Bagaimana?" Tanya pria bersuara paling serak di antara semuanya. "NMMMHH!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan keras. Ia meronta lebih kuat. " _Well_ , jawaban yang salah." Lanjutnya tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Mereka meninggalkannya lagi sendirian.

.

Bibir Baekhyun kering dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena terluka oleh kain di dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah kehilangan tenaga akibat terlalu banyak meronta tanpa hasil. _"Aku haus…_ " Desisnya dalam hati. Setidaknya ia berpikir ia sudah tidak makan selama dua hari. Ia kini menyesal telah menolak tawaran pria-pria itu. Dia benar-benar butuh air atau ia akan kembali pingsan. Di ujung kesadarannya, deritan pintu membangunkannya. Sebuah siulan menggema. "Apa kali ini kau memiliki jawaban yang benar?" Tanya suara yang sama dengan terakhir kali Baekhyun mendengar. Pria mungil tak merespon. "Kuanggap itu ya." Sambungnya, membuka ikatan di mulut Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan sebotol air yang langsung diminum habis olehnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Baekhyun sedikit tersedak. Pria itu beralih dengan menjejalkan sepotong roti keras untuk Baekhyun makan. Baekhyun ingin muntah memakan roti hambar itu, tapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan. Baekhyun terpaksa memakannya karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan mendapat makanan lagi. "Kau pasti sudah menunggunya. Sebentar lagi kita akan menepi, _little man_." Seberkas cahaya memasuki penglihatannya yang masih tertutup. Sayup-sayup keriuhan dari kotak-kotak yang diturunkan menemani Baekhyun. " _Sorry_ , kau harus masuk ke peti ini lagi." Jelas seseorang, memasangkan kain di depan mulut Baekhyun. "MMPHH!" Ia kembali meringkuk di dalam peti kayu yang sempit. Baekhyun dapat merasakan ia terguncang-guncang di dalam sana ketika dibawa oleh beberapa orang.

Kepalanya sedikit terantuk saat dilemparkan dengan kasar. "Kubilang berhati-hatilah dengannya." Suara berat berbicara. Baekhyun merasa mengenalnya namun tak dapat mengingat lebih jauh. Ia kembali dibawa ke tempat lain tanpa dapat melawan.

.

KRAK! Tubuh Baekhyun menegang kala kotak itu terbuka. Sepasang tangan bergantian melepaskan ikatan di mata dan mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang cukup lama tak dia rasakan. Ketika semuanya mulai tampak dengan jelas, sebuah wajah tampan telah menunggunya. "Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia bertanya tanpa kekhawatiran. Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia tahu pria ini. "KAU—!" Marah Baekhyun. Ia selalu sadar ada yang aneh dari pria tinggi itu sejak mereka bertemu di pesta dansa. "LEPASKAN AKU, KEPARAT!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyumpahi pria itu dengan kata-kata kasar. "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau bersikap baik. Jadi, simpan kata-katamu, _kitty_." Ia berujar santai namun penuh penekanan.

Dada Baekhyun berdetak keras. Ada banyak pengawal bersenjata di sekitarnya yang memandang tajam padanya. Baekhyun beranggapan pria ini bukan pria biasa. Mungkin ia memang harus menjaga sikapnya sekarang. "Kau sudah tenang?" Ia kembali dengan seorang pria berwajah dingin yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab. Para pengawal itu membungkuk hormat dan memberikan jalan untuk mereka lewat. Pria yang ia bawa menarik kursi untuknya dan juga Baekhyun. Setinggi apa jabatannya hingga mereka semua tunduk padanya? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Pria tinggi membisikkan sesuatu pada salah satu pengawalnya kemudian ikatan di tubuh Baekhyun terlepas seutuhnya. Lelaki mungil menggosok pergelangan tangannya yang memar. "Kita belum berkenalan secara benar. Siapa namamu?" Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil membuka percakapan. Baekhyun menjawab dengan membuang muka. Seketika para pengawal itu bergerak, menodongkan pedang padanya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut, ia melirik pada pria di seberangnya yang tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia mulai memahami situasi ini. "Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya, berusaha bersikap kooperatif.

Alunan pelan piringan hitam menemani suasana mencekam ketika pria itu tak kunjung bersuara lagi. Para pengawal itu juga tak bergerak seinci pun. "Silakan kopinya, _Your Highness_." Sela dua pelayan wanita. Pria itu tetap tak menanggapi mereka, ia hanya diam memandangi Baekhyun dalam senyumannya yang menusuk. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun menegak menghadapi tatapannya. "Kau masih bersekolah?" Tanyanya lagi, menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Y-ya, hampir menyelesaikan skripsiku." Balas Baekhyun, diam-diam mencuri pandang pada bibir menggoda yang barusan menyesap kopi. Pria tinggi tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk seukuran mahasiswa?" Ia menanggapi dengan nada berlebihan yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Aku merasa kau harus tahu batasanmu dalam bertanya, Tuan." Tukasnya. Baekhyun enggan membeberkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang dirinya. Ayah angkatnya mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke St. Michaelis ketika dia berusia 13 tahun yang mana menjadikannya sebagai mahasiswa termuda di perguruan tinggi tersebut. Pengawal lagi-lagi bergerak, membuat Baekhyun segera terlonjak dari kursinya.

Pria tampan tertawa. "Kau pemberani, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau tahu siapa diriku?" Ia menengadah, melihat lebih jelas pada mata coklat penuh godaan. "Tidak tahu!" Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Kali ini salah satu pedang berada beberapa senti dari leher jenjangnya. Baekhyun meneguk ludah, salah sedikit ia bisa mati. "Cukup." Perintah akhirnya terdengar dari pria dingin yang senantiasa berdiri di samping tuannya. "A-astaga, bisa kau suruh pengawalmu berhenti mengarahkan pedang mereka padaku?" Pinta Baekhyun setelah lepas dari keadaan yang mengancam nyawanya. "Tenang saja, mereka akan berhenti bersikap kasar ketika kau mengetahui siapa diriku."

.

Pria berambut pirang memandang takjub pada ornamen-ornamen Eropa pada kubah di atas kepalanya. Ia sempat lupa pada kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia merupakan seorang tawanan. Yang ia yakini adalah ia telah kembali di Inggris. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak punggung pria dingin. "Kita sudah sampai. Jika kau mencari kopermu, benda itu ada di kamar." Beritahu orang yang Baekhyun pikir sebagai tangan kanan pria yang menculiknya. Dia pergi setelah memastikan Baekhyun berada di dalam kamar yang terkunci. Baekhyun tidak sanggup tidak menganga. Kamar ini luar biasa. Ada ranjang seukuran gajah dengan kelambu hijau di setiap pilarnya. Lemari pakaian terindah yang belum pernah ia lihat juga ada di sini. Baekhyun segera melepaskan sepatunya, merasakan bulu-bulu halus dari karpet _kashmir_ yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Ia berlari, mengagumi setiap sudut dari ruangan luas ini hingga tak bersisa. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun sungguh berharap benda-benda berkilauan itu menjadi miliknya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" Tanya pemilik suara dalam. "Woah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ada apa dengan pria dingin ini? Dia pergi dan muncul sesuka hatinya. "Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan ke ruang utama." Jelasnya singkat kemudian berbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha mengikuti. "Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?" Tanya pria bermata coklat karena kesulitan mengejar si ksatria ketus. Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun tidak menyerah. " _Hey_ , siapa namamu?" Ia kembali bertanya. "Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" Ia akhirnya menjawab. "Aku mempunyai firasat kita akan sering bertemu, bukankah lebih praktis jika aku mengetahui namamu?" Terangnya, masuk akal. "Do Kyungsoo." Balasnya secepat angin meskipun masih tertangkap oleh Baekhyun. "Do Kyungsoo, ya.. Boleh kupanggil Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo, menatap wajah dingin yang tak bersahabat. " _Whatever_." Ia mendengus. Mereka melangkah lebih cepat.

.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Tidak ada penampakan yang lebih mengguncang dibanding apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Pria itu, pria tinggi dengan suara berat yang terus mengganggu pikirannya, duduk di atas singgasana megah mengenakan mahkota bertahtakan ratusan berlian. "Tidak mungkin.." Baekhyun berbisik lemah. Dia bukan hanya tampak seperti Raja. Dia adalah Raja. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Baekhyun berpendapat Chanyeol mungkin adalah anak manja pewaris kastil di Warwick, atau bangsawan generasi ketiga, tapi tidak pernah raja. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk berhadapan dengan Raja Park Chanyeol. "Kau masih tidak tahu siapa rajamu?" Chanyeol bertanya angkuh. Demi seluruh jagad raya, mestinya Baekhyun tahu. Kemudian dia ingat petualangan kecilnya saat hari pemahkotaan. "Sa, saya tidak datang pada hari pemahkotaan Anda. Maafkan kelancangan saya." Jawabnya terbata-bata. Mendadak dia bersikap formal, berdalih ini bisa mengurangi hukuman yang menantinya. Oh, Baekhyun tetap akan mati.

"Y-Yang Mulia, mengapa Anda membawaku kemari?" Baekhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan terpenting. "Hm? Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang denganmu." Chanyeol memberikan senyum lebarnya yang tidak dapat diterima Baekyun. "Keluarkan saya dari sini!" Baekhyun menatap tajam dengan tangan terkepal. Kyungsoo segera mengarahkan para pengawal untuk menahan Baekhyun. "Rakyat jelata tidak memerintah Rajanya. Kau pemuda lancang." Ucap Kyungsoo menusuk. "Lepas! Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir habis kesabaran. " _My_ _King_ , bolehkah aku…" Kyungsoo mendesis dengan satu tangan menarik pedangnya. "Tidak." Suara Chanyeol membungkam seluruh suara. "Tahan dia tanpa menyakitinya." Putusnya. "Kalian gila?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Tidakkah kalian sadar aku adalah korban penculikan?!" Jeritan Baekhyun membahana. Sang Raja bersandar di kursi kebesarannya. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan ia mulai terkekeh samar. Terhibur dengan aksi pemberontakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Dirasanya itu merupakan tontonan sekelas teater Shakespeare. Kedua mata birunya hampir tidak berkedip menatap tingkah laku pemuda cilik berambut pirang yang terus membangkitkan api di hatinya.

.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak butuh riasan di wajah!" Baekhyun meronta ketika bedak itu dibalurkan pada wajahnya secara paksa. "Tapi, Tuan, kami harus mendandanimu agar kau siap bertemu Yang Mulia!" Keluh seorang pelayan wanita dengan pemerah bibir di tangannya. "Kubilang tidak!" Baekyun menggelengkan wajahnya dengan keras. Kyungsoo tampak muak dengan perlawanan Baekhyun lalu memerintahkan pelayan lain untuk memegangi wajahnya dari berbagai sisi. "Cepat rias dia. Raja tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama." Perintahnya, menghitung waktu.

.

"Kau masuk sendiri ke sana." Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kamar yang jauh lebih luas dari kamarnya tadi. Dadanya serasa mau buyar ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di ujung ranjang, tersenyum dalam balutan jubah sehalus rambutnya. Mata birunya menatap dalam padanya dan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bagai tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di mata sang Raja. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menggigil. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah Chanyeol. _My Goodness_ , Baekhyun harus mengakui Rajanya memang terlampau tampan. Chanyeol mengamati dalam sunyi, tampak tak terlalu senang ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Hapus riasanmu." Ujarnya, menunjuk wastafel di kamar mandi pribadinya. Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menang, berbalik untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Apa kubilang, aku tidak butuh riasan bodoh ini!" Serunya. Pintu itu lekas tertutup.

Baekhyun menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan hingga seluruh riasannya tak berbekas. Ia kembali dalam keadaan setengah basah karena terlalu bersemangat membasuh wajahnya. Ia tidak mengetahui jika tetesan air yang mengalir turun dari dadanya merupakan pemandangan yang amat menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi meneguk ludahnya, tak sabar untuk menerkam si kucing kecil. Baekhyun merasakan panas menjalar dari keheningan yang muncul di udara. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya. "Begini lebih baik. Aku lebih suka memakanmu mentah." Bisiknya serak. "A-Anda mau apa?" Ia bertanya meskipun sudah menyadari hasrat yang tersirat jelas di bola mata Chanyeol. "Ini tidak akan mudah. Jadi bersabarlah malam ini." Peringatnya, beralih mengikat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan tali sebelum pria mungil sanggup merespon. Chanyeol tanpa membuang waktu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku!" Baekhyun bersikeras mempertahankan dirinya. Ranjang itu berderit keras ketika menyangga berat tubuh Chanyeol. "Kita akan lihat seberapa lama kau mampu bertahan." Tantangnya dengan seringaian tipis. Ia segera melucuti pakaian Baekhyun tanpa sisa. Chanyeol menahan napasnya, mengurai setiap keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Anak itu begitu sempurna. Nafsu membakar setiap saraf di tubuhnya. Pada kegelapan malam, Chanyeol mengetahui seberapa besar ia menginginkan Baekhyun.

Napas yang lebih kecil menjadi berat. Baekhyun merasakan pikirannya terkabuti dan seluruh gerakannya melambat. "Jangan mendekat.." Kedua tungkai Baekhyun gemetar. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Sang Raja tersenyum. "Apa wewangian Arab ini terlalu berat untukmu?" Tanyanya, menyisir rambut di dahi Baekhyun yang lembab karena peluh. Pria itu menoleh pada lilin yang terbakar di sampingnya. Sialan, Chanyeol memang benar-benar mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menaklukan Baekhyun. Lidahnya kelu dan kata-kata itu hanya sampai di ujung tenggorokannya. "Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku tidak terpengaruh?" Tebak Chanyeol. " _Too bad, I'm already used to it."_ Lanjutnya sebelum menjilat bibir Baekhyun untuk membawanya pada ciuman yang memabukkan.

Suara bibir yang saling melahap terdengar lekat di penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ini pengaruh dari aroma yang menyelubungi dirinya atau keinginannya yang terpendam, tapi ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan kalap. Melihat perlawanan yang semakin sedikit, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Ia menjilat turun, menciptakan jalur basah di sepanjang tubuh Baekhyun yang bermuara pada pangkal pahanya. Chanyeol melahap benda yang sama dengan miliknya dalam gerakan lihai. Desahan Baekhyun melebur dengan kenikmatan yang membuat pandangannya berbintang. Ia datang dengan cepat.

Sentuhan-sentuhan sang Raja di tubuhnya menjadi candu. Baekhyun menginginkan lebih, tetapi hatinya berteriak jika ia harus berhenti meminta. Chanyeol berusaha melebarkan kedua kaki pria yang terengah tetapi Baekhyun menahannya sekuat tenaga. Pria berambut hitam menggigit bibirnya, mengganggap perlawanan Baekhyun yang tersisa adalah sebuah hambatan terakhir. Ia memilih menggunakan cara persuasif yang sering ia gunakan. "Baekhyun, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai semua tingkah lakumu?" Erangnya. Punggung Baekhyun melengkung setiap Chanyeol menyebut namanya dalam suaranya yang rendah. "Tuhan menciptakanmu dengan sangat baik, sayang." Beberapa kecupan diberikan di punggung kaki Baekhyun. " _Dear, my dear_ …" Chanyeol mengungkapkan cinta yang ia anggap hanyalah kata. Ia berpikir Baekhyun cukup bodoh untuk diperdaya. Namun, dia salah. Baekhyun menarik kakinya. Chanyeol mendongak, harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan tatapan matanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi merasakan dahaga membuncah dari dadanya. "Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu merasakan kehadiranku di sekujur tubuhmu kapan pun dan di mana pun. Hingga kau tidak akan mampu menghapusnya." Tetapnya. Ia harus memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya atau tidak sama sekali. Chanyeol membuka kaki Baekhyun secara paksa, melesakkan bagian dirinya seutuhnya. Jeritan pilu menyuarakan kesakitan. "H-hentikan! Sakit! Sakit!" Baekhyun bergelung dalam isakan. Rajanya terlalu besar. Tubuh kecilnya tidak akan mampu menahan siksaan ini. "Ssshhh tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja.." Chanyeol Membisikkan kata-kata semanis madu untuk meredakan pergolakan tubuh di dekapannya sembari mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Baekhyun sekarang juga. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlalu nikmat.

Mereka mulai bergerak dalam erangan kuat yang melebur menjadi satu dengan panasnya malam. Kedua pria itu berciuman begitu banyak hingga bibir mereka terasa terbakar, menyerah pada nafsu untuk memuaskan diri pada surga duniawi ini. Gairah terus menyengat hingga ke telapak kaki, dalam setiap langkah menuju klimaks tertinggi. Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa kali ia melihat bintang dan berapa kali ia merasakan semburan di dalam tubuhnya.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan tatanan rambut yang membuktikan kegiatan mereka semalam. Ia lantas bangkit dan harus rela untuk terduduk kembali karena kesakitan di bagian bawahnya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh tetesan darah yang mengering di seprai. Kengerian merayap di bulu kuduknya. Semua yang terjadi adalah nyata. Ia telah kehilangan kemurniannya. Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, memilih berlari menuju pintu yang masih terkunci. "T-Tolong keluarkan aku!" Jeritnya, memukul pintu dengan tangannya yang terikat. " _It's still early in the morning and you're already so lively. Aren't you_?" Suara berat menyahuti Baekhyun. Sang Raja yang berpakaian lengkap berjalan mendekatinya, melayangkan sebuah tangan ke arahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata rapat. "Byun Baekhyun. Kemarin merupakan malam yang hebat. Kuharap kau juga berpendapat demikian." Katanya, mengecup ubun-ubun pria pirang sedangkan ikatan di kedua tangannya terlepas. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata. Chanyeol memberinya tatapan mendamba yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Tetaplah di sini hingga aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi." Bisiknya. Pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun yang polos. Hari-harinya sebagai tawanan Raja Chanyeol masih akan berlanjut.

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N: I kinda feel like I've written a strange story. At least that was what I wished I had done. (Literally trying to write lots of ChanBaek's moments in the next chapter) As for my previous project (Selfless), I have to say I'm still stuck on ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

DANGEROUSLY TENDER

.

Pairing: Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Historical AU, Implicit Contents, etc.

.

Pria berambut pirang bangun tepat setelah burung-burung mulai berkicau. Dia melompat dari ranjangnya, membuka lemari untuk dikejutkan dengan pakaian-pakaian terbaik yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya yang semula kosong. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, tergiur untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang nampak seperti dibuat khusus untuknya. Namun, Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu menutup rapat lemari itu. Ia beranjak mengambil handuk dan bersiap membasuh dirinya.

Tubuh setengah telanjang terpantul dari cermin yang sedikit berkabut. "Ehem." Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Yang Mulia, izinkan saya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucapnya, memandang wajahnya sendiri yang masih basah. "Ah bukan. Yang Mulia, bisakah Anda segera melepaskanku?" Tambahnya, lalu meremas rambutnya sendiri karena itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan pada sang Raja. Baekhyun berdeham untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sedang mencoba melatih kemampuan berargumennya, berjaga-jaga jika "seseorang" datang mencari masalah dengannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuatnya terkesiap. "Ah, sial. Dia sungguh cepat." Gerutu Baekhyun, menyeka wajahnya dan terburu-buru mengancingkan celananya.

.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. " _What_?" Baekhyun membalas sembari memandangi dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Bukankah sudah ada pakaian yang tersedia di dalam lemarimu?" Tanyanya, memastikan pada Baekhyun. "Oh itu—" Ia berhenti untuk melirik lemari yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mau pakai. Mereka kan bukan milikku." Lanjutnya lagi. Pria berambut cepak mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Byun Baekhyun, mereka memang untukmu! Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Perintahnya, mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk kembali ke dalam. "Arghhh mengapa kau terus memaksaku? Ini hanya sebuah pakaian!" Baekhyun mengerang kesal. "Kau tidak bisa tidak memakainya! Raja sendiri yang memberikannya untukmu!" Jelas Kyungsoo menggunakan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku tidak memakainya? Memenjarakanku?!" Sembur Baekhyun. "Ya, dia akan melakukannya!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tidak main-main. Lelaki yang lebih muda bergetar. Sedikit menyesali perkataannya.

"Aku akan datang lagi dalam sepuluh menit. Kuharap kau sudah berganti dari kain kumalmu dengan salah satu pakaian di sana." Ujarnya, menoleh sekilas untuk memberikan tatapan mengancam pada si mungil. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil apa pun yang bisa ia dapatkan dalam sekali tarik.

.

"Wow, ini luar biasa." Gumamnya takjub, sangat terkesan dengan penampilan borjuisnya saat ini. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja katun kelas satu dibalik jas kelabu berhiaskan permata kecil di setiap kancingnya, dengan bordiran namanya di dada sebelah kiri yang akan tampak apabila jas itu tersibak. Dan ia berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya pada Jongdae. "Aku heran, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua ini hanya dalam satu malam?" Tanyanya sambil menyimpul seutas pita hitam di lehernya. " _Well_ , dia seorang Raja." Dengusnya, merasa bodoh karena bertanya.

Suara ketukan kaki menggema cukup lantang. Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, hampir mendobrak pintu itu jika Baekhyun tidak segera muncul dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku sudah siap." Katanya. Kyungsoo agak tertegun melihat penampilan barunya. " _You look better_." Bisiknya. Baekhyun tersenyum mengartikan perkataan Kyungsoo sebagai pujian. Ia mengekor pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan dalam langkah cepat tanpa jeda. Berusaha tidak tertinggal karena merasa akan tersesat di dalam bangunan mewah ini jika Kyungsoo sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Sang Raja mengawali harinya dengan secangkir teh hangat dipadu dengan beberapa potong kue _scone_ lapis selai. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang terlihat semakin cerah semenjak ia berhasil mendapatkan si pria pirang. "Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya untuk entah yang keberapa kali. _Byun Baekhyun_. Sebuah kekacauan yang selalu dinantikan Chanyeol. Ia tahu tidak pernah ada keindahan tanpa sedikit kegilaan di dalamnya. Ketukan di pintunya menandakan bahwa mereka sudah datang. Chanyeol menoleh cepat, mencari si kecil pemberontak. Baekhyun bersembunyi di punggung Kyungsoo dan pria dingin itu tanpa perasaan segera mendorongnya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Ia hampir terpeleset tapi segera menyeimbangkan dirinya. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Menyukai pakaian yang kuberikan?" Tanya Chanyeol, terlihat senang karena Baekhyun mengenakannya dengan baik. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, enggan menjawab. Tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar menyukainya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti.

"Bisa kita mulai sarapan ini? Kau tentu tidak ingin menyantap hidangan dingin." Chanyeol menawarkan dengan tangan terbuka. " _Okay, thank you_." Balas Baekhyun, benar-benar ingin segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan sejak kemarin. "Jadi, mengapa Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Baekhyun, menusuk kuning telurnya dengan beringas sebelum menjejalkannya ke mulutnya dalam suapan besar. "Jangan makan sambil berbicara." Pria yang lebih tua menasehatinya seperti menasehati anak berumur 5 tahun. Pipi Baekhyun memerah malu. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya secepat kilat. "Sudah habis! Sekarang bisa Anda menjawab?" Baekhyun menuntut. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal ketika hanya ada kita berdua." Timpal Chanyeol, menghirup aroma teh yang menenangkan. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu 'Park Chanyeol'?" Baekhyun mencoba peruntungannya. Senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak akan berani meminta apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia bangkit, mendekati Baekhyun dalam langkah senyap dan pria bermata coklat hampir tersedak minumannya. Kedua lengan kuatnya mengurung Baekhyun di antara dirinya dan kursi yang ia duduki. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol cukup kejam. Ia merupakan tipikal pria yang akan memaksamu menghabiskan makanan yang sengaja kau tinggalkan di ujung piringmu hingga tak bersisa. Pada suatu waktu ia mungkin bersikap baik, tapi Baekhyun ragu ia akan ada pada saat itu terjadi. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau boleh melakukannya." Sahutnya setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki muda memekik, segera mengusap bibirnya dalam kemarahan. Chanyeol tertawa kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun yang menghampirinya. Ia berkacak pinggang, bermaksud menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabatnya pada Sang Raja. "Kembalikan aku ke Perancis!" Pintanya, lebih menyerupai perintah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarung tangan yang sedang ia pasang. "Ada seseorang yang sedang mencariku di sana! Aku tidak bisa membuatnya khawatir!" Desak Baekhyun, putus asa. "Pria China itu? Aku sudah mengurusnya." Tukas Chanyeol, membuka salah satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan. "Kau—apa?!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. " _You heard me_." Sambung Chanyeol, mendongak. "Kau seorang Raja, mengapa kau menginginkanku?!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari meremas rambutnya. "Karena kau menarik perhatianku lebih banyak dari yang kuharapkan. Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dariku. Aku dapat memastikan usahamu akan gagal." Chanyeol menyeringai lagi. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu menghentakkan kaki frustasi.

.

.

Ia menghindari bertemu Chanyeol dan apabila mereka kebetulan berpapasan, pria mungil akan bersembunyi di balik pilar atau punggung Kyungsoo, yang tentu saja akan segera terbongkar karena Kyungsoo selalu memaksa kepalanya untuk membungkuk hormat pada Sang Raja. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh setiap Baekhyun melakukannya.

Baekhyun bergelung seperti bola sambil melipat kertas di tangannya. Ia sangat bosan berada di kamarnya yang sepi. Kyungsoo selalu menguncinya kembali setelah makan siang mereka. Baekhyun berpikir untuk mencuri kunci di tangan Kyungsoo jika ada kesempatan. Hanya saja kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Beberapa ketukan membuatnya tersentak. " _Come in_!" Sahutnya riang. Namun senyumannya segera luntur ketika mengetahui Sang Raja yang mengunjunginya. Ia mendengus lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang tak berguna. Chanyeol duduk di ujung ranjangnya, mengintip pada tangan Baekhyun yang melipat kertas dengan kesal. Ia berusaha menemui mata Baekhyun, tetapi pria pirang itu menolaknya. Ia berbalik lalu berputar ke segala arah, hingga ia hampir terjungkal dari kasurnya. "Kasur bodoh!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan memukul ranjangnya. Pria muda itu merajuk dengan caranya yang menurut Chanyeol menggemaskan.

"Ini hari yang cerah. Mau berkeliling taman?" Kata Chanyeol, mengelus helaian rambut pirang yang halus. Biasanya dia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertipu oleh kebaikan Chanyeol. Cukup memahami jika setiap hal yang menipu merupakan gambaran indah yang melebihi kenyataan. "Aku sibuk." Balas Baekhyun, menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya yang bengkok. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Chanyeol memutar mata. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihat bunga _poppy_ yang mekar?" Bujukan itu membuat Baekhyun menegak. " _Poppy_?" Ia mulai kedengaran tertarik. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat bunga itu karena hanya tumbuh di kerajaan. Chanyeol mengangguk, merasa umpannya telah termakan. "Huh, baiklah aku akan mengikutimu." Baekhyun memutuskan dengan wajah sombong. Chanyeol segera mengambil tangannya untuk digandeng dalam genggaman erat.

.

Ia terus bersorak senang melihat bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengagumi keindahan taman yang dilaluinya. "Whoahhh… Apa itu tupai?! Kau tidak bilang jika ada tupai di sini!" Pekiknya, mengejar tupai yang berlarian ke atas pohon kenari. Chanyeol menghela napas lega, sikap Baekhyun tampak lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun berusaha memanjat, tetapi tupai itu berada pada dahan pohon tertinggi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti lalu beralih pada benda-benda menarik lainnya. " _Beautiful_ ," gumamnya seraya memetik sepucuk bunga untuk dirinya. "Baekhyun, kau sebenarnya tidak boleh memetiknya." Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan lembut. "Ups, _sorry_." Balasnya, menaruh bunga itu ke tanah dengan menyesal. Chanyeol memungutnya kembali dan menyelipkan bunga itu di saku dada Baekhyun. "Ia terlihat lebih bagus di sana daripada di tanah yang dingin." Kata Sang Raja. Astaga, jantung Baekhyun kembali berulah.

Tubuh mungil terhempas di hamparan rumput hijau dan ia mulai terkikik. Chanyeol memperhatikan tanpa lelah lelaki yang bersikap seperti bocah. Mendadak menyadari jika ia tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk menjadi muda kembali. Ia tampak bahagia dan sebait lagu yang asing bagi Chanyeol terlantun dari belah bibirnya. Chanyeol memutuskan lagu itu akan berada pada daftar lagu kesukaannya setelah ini. Baekhyun menari dengan gembira di bawah sinar matahari, meskipun tanpa musik yang mengiringi. Chanyeol merasakan napasnya tertahan. Windsor dipenuhi dengan bunga _poppy_ merah yang cantik tetapi Chanyeol memandang hanya padanya. Lelaki mungil berpaling mendekatinya dan Chanyeol sejenak lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya terjun dalam tarian yang ia lakukan. Pada bias matanya Chanyeol melihat kilauan bintang, bisikan hati yang lembut menuntunnya untuk menggapai tangan Baekhyun. Sejenak ia melupakan dirinya adalah Raja dan bergabung dalam kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

.

"Apa yang membuat kau adalah dirimu? Keberanianmu? Kepandaianmu? Atau kecantikanmu?" Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya. Pria mungil mengerang kesal kemudian membelakanginya. "Aku adalah aku. Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mengetahui apa yang membentuk diriku." Jawabnya selagi meniup _dandelion_ yang kebetulan ia temukan. Chanyeol tersenyum puas pada jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan menyesal jika jatuh untuk lelaki muda ini. Mereka duduk bersandar pada punggung masing-masing, menikmati tiupan angin dan pekikan angsa-angsa di danau di seberang mereka.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang. Begitu pun Chanyeol. Mereka memerintahkan pengawal lain untuk mengawasinya. Tapi mereka tidak melaksanakannya dengan baik. Buktinya Baekhyun bisa kabur hingga ke dapur kerajaan. Ia bersembunyi di antara karung-karung tepung yang baru saja dikirimkan hingga pengawal-pengawal itu melewatinya. "Fyuh!" Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika yakin suasana telah aman. "Siapa kau?!" Suara tinggi dari belakangnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia menoleh. "A-aku Baekhyun." Cicitnya pada wanita gemuk dalam celemek penuh noda dan wajah marah. "Kau mau mencuri kue, ya?!" Tuduhnya. " _No_! Aku hanya sedang berkeliling!" Baekhyun menerangkan dengan gelengan kuat. Wanita itu terdiam. Kini ia mulai mengamati pakaian bagus Baekhyun. Tentu saja anak itu bukan pencuri. "Baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku _Aunt_ Ann, atau _Aunt_ Annabelle. Mana pun yang kau suka. Tapi jangan berkeliaran lagi di dapur kerajaan, ya." Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa hanya kau juru masak di kerajaan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengedar. Ia mengeluarkan tawa keras yang kedengaran seperti hidungmu tersumbat bongkahan batu. Tawa mengerikannya membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Bukan takut, ia hanya khawatir jika _Aunt_ Ann akan tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan mati mengenaskan dengan Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya tersangka karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dapur besar ini. "Tentu tidak! Ada banyak juru masak di sini, hanya saja mereka sedang dinilai di ruangan lain!" Jelasnya, memberikan sepotong _Danish_ _pastry_ untuk Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi sambil menggigit kuenya. "Aku? Aku berbeda. Aku adalah senior, tidak ada yang boleh menilaiku selain Raja!" Balasnya, membusungkan dada dengan bangga. Baekhyun berseru takjub dengan mulut penuhnya.

" _Little man_ , dari kerajaan mana kau berasal?" Ann berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu bangsawan muda yang ceria atau asisten kerajaan. "Aku bukan bangsawan. Raja menculikku kemari!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena mengingat kejadian itu. "Menculik? Dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Aneh." Kata wanita gendut dalam keheranan.

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Bisiknya. Baekhyun terkesiap, menggeleng sekeras yang ia mampu. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Jeritnya. Semburat di pipinya tidak juga membantu. Ann tertawa. Memahami jika sebuah penolakan yang kuat adalah pembenaran yang nyata. "Baekhyun, kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang dibawa Raja selama ini." Ia menepuk kepala Baekhyun dan memberinya pelukan. Ia berusaha menjauh ketika _Aunt_ Ann menekan pelukannya yang mencekik lebih dalam. "Kuharap Raja tidak akan pernah membuangmu." Gumamnya pelan sebelum Baekhyun terpaksa pergi karena para pengawal itu telah menyeretnya.

.

.

Pria yang paling muda menerima omelan di sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Mereka melapor pada Kyungsoo ketika tidak berhasil menemukannya dan membuat pria itu mencari sendiri keberadaannya. Kyungsoo bersiap mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. "Tunggu, kau akan mengunciku lagi di kamar ini?!" Baekhyun menahan gerakannya. "Tentu saja." Balasnya. "Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu!" Baekhyun meminta dengan pandangan memelas. "Kau baru saja berpetualang di dapur kerajaan. Apa itu masih kurang?" Sindirnya, menepis tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa membosankannya di sini! Kau bisa pergi ke mana pun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku selalu saja terkurung!" Dia meratap. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit iba pada tatapan menyedihkan itu. "Jika kau berjanji tidak kabur—" ucapnya. "Aku berjanji tidak kabur!" Balasnya cepat.

.

Baekhyun menonton dengan antusias pada latihan pedang yang dilakukan prajurit-prajurit itu di halaman berumput. "Apa mereka melakukannya setiap hari?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. "Ya." Balasnya sembari mengawasi. Baekhyun berseru takjub. "Panglima D.O! Ada seorang penyusup yang berbuat kegaduhan di sayap barat!" Seorang pengawal tiba-tiba datang, terengah-engah menjelaskan situasi. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah geram. "Tunggu di sini seperti anak baik, Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo beralih meninggalkannya sendirian. Baekhyun termangu di tempat. " _As if I'd do that_." Ucapnya sambil meregangkan lengannya. "Saatnya menjelajah lagi!" Ia berujar riang kemudian melangkah pergi dari arena latihan itu, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Kaki-kakinya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan aneh. Desahan terdengar nyaring dari ruangan yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Baekhyun bersiul dengan gelisah. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika membukanya." Desisnya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun hendak melangkah, tetapi terhenti lagi. Seberapa keras ia mencoba, ia tetap penasaran pada kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Mata coklatnya mengedar dengan waspada. Jemari lentiknya membuka pintu dalam gerakan pelan, mengintip sedikit pada celah yang terbuka. "Astaga…" Pipinya bersemu merah. Seorang pria tua tengah dimanjakan oleh beberapa penari cantik yang mengelilinginya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Seperti inikah kehidupan kerajaan yang sebenarnya?

"Adik kecil, kau berkeliaran di tempat yang salah. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Rangkulan di bahunya mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencegahnya untuk berteriak. "A-aku menunggu Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku sudah 17 tahun!" Jelasnya dengan suara kecil sembari menyelaraskan degup jantung yang kacau. "17? Kurasa kau lebih cocok sebagai 15. Atau 14?" Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas. Pria bermata coklat mengerang tidak suka. "Hentikan! Siapa kau?" Baekhyun mendongak. "Kim Jongin, Earl of Spencer ketiga. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, manis?" Ia membungkuk kecil pada Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya, melirik pada Jongin yang tampak menunggu dalam senyuman. "Hanya Byun Baekhyun." Tambahnya.

.

"Tuan Jongin, kau sudah kembali?" Kyungsoo menatap lebar pada pria di samping Baekhyun. "Ya, dan aku bertemu si kecil ini saat sedang me—AW!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Jongin hingga pria itu mengaduh. Ia mendelik padanya, cukup untuk menutup mulut Jongin. "Kau tidak ke mana pun kan selama aku pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing curiga. "T-tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm." Gumam Kyungsoo sebelum beralih pada Jongin yang tersisih dari percakapan. "Kapan perjalanan bisnismu selesai?" Ia tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia mengira Kyungsoo tidak bisa tersenyum. "Dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mendaki Weisshorn." Jelasnya. "Itu pendakian yang berat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Ayolah, dia hanya mendaki! Kau bahkan tidak tampak khawatir ketika pedang itu hampir menghunus leherku!" Sela si pirang, merujuk pada kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo mendesis berbahaya dan Baekhyun kembali menjaga sikapnya. Jongin terkekeh. "Oh iya. Aku teringat padamu ketika menemukannya." Ia menyerahkan _Verbena_ ungu yang tersimpan dalam sebuah botol kaca seukuran telapak tangannya. "T-terima kasih, Tuan." Ucapnya malu. Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya dengan jengah. Ia membuat gestur muntah yang berlebihan, sayangnya Kyungsoo melihatnya. Panglima muda itu menghela napas, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menginterupsi mereka. "Kau pasti lelah. Kami akan undur diri sekarang." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat. "Ya! Kurasa sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Ayo antarkan aku kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memotong sebelum Jongin sanggup membalas.

Ia menggamit lengan pria yang lebih tua, mempercepat perpisahan mereka dengan si bangsawan Spencer. "Dasar penganggu cilik.." Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya sedangkan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya lalu berlari.

.

Chanyeol mengabaikan deritan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia tahu hanya satu orang yang berani masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. " _My King_ , aku sangat rindu padamu!" Pekikan terdengar keras. Jongin menerjang pria tinggi untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. "Lepaskan sebelum aku memerintahkan mereka mengurungmu." Balasnya, menghindari bibir Jongin yang hendak memberinya kecupan. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Mana mungkin ia mengurung Jongin, sepupu mudanya yang tampan dan cemerlang. Para pengawal memandang aneh pada mereka. Dalam keadaan normal Jongin akan dianggap bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi Raja tidak tampak keberatan dengannya, jadi mengapa mereka harus terganggu? "Saudaraku, tahukah kau bahwa pria yang kau ceritakan di surat sangat menarik?!" Ujarnya penuh semangat. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, ya." Chanyeol membalik lembaran koran di tangannya, tak terlihat tertarik. Jongin mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia 17 tahun!" Katanya lagi, diiringi kekehan. "Dia juga bilang padaku jika sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya." Chanyeol menyahut. "Eh~" Jongin berseru tidak percaya. "Dan kau mempercayainya?!" Tanyanya keras, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menutup korannya. "Aku tak tahu." Helaan napas terdengar.

.

Kyungsoo membawakan setelan pakaian baru untuk Baekhyun. "Untuk apa pakaian ini?" Baekhyun berjengit dari ranjangnya, mendekati Kyungsoo. "Raja mengundangmu untuk pergi ke kamarnya." Jelasnya singkat. "Kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi dalam keingintahuan yang jelas. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Jangan bertanya lagi karena aku pun tak tahu." Perintah Kyungsoo dengan nada menyeramkan. Baekhyun menciut kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya seperti yang diinginkan sang Raja.

.

" _Wait_! Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya ketika melihat botol kaca di tangan Chanyeol. "Hanya menyajikan minuman untuk bocah kecil itu." Jelasnya, mencampurkan _brandy_ putih ke dalam gelas koktail yang akan diberikan pada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa memberi minuman keras pada anak di bawah umur!" Jongin berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu tak bergeming. "Aku bisa, aku Raja." Balasnya dalam kepercayaan diri yang utuh. Ia menyodorkan botol yang tersisa sepertiga pada Jongin kemudian meninggalkannya.

.

Pria muda memainkan vas bunga mawar yang tertata di atas meja dengan bosan. Ia tahu pemandangan malam ini sungguh indah, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari meletakkan dua gelas minuman. "Tidak juga." Sahutnya, berbohong. "Aku sedikit terlambat karena membuatkanmu ini." Jelas Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memajukan kursinya. "Apa itu?" Ia menatap menyelidik pada air bening yang mengeluarkan sedikit buih. "Segelas koktail, dengan buah-buahan segar untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengendus singkat minuman itu lalu menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Apa ini beralkohol?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa? Kau takut mencobanya?" Tantang Chanyeol, menyeringai dalam hati. "Hahaha! Aku? Takut?" Baekhyun menukas, seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang ia ucapkan. Sebutir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ya, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun seorang peminum yang buruk. Pertama dan terakhir kali ia minum, ia telah menghancurkan separuh pesta jamuan natal St. Michaelis dengan racauan konyolnya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin mencoba alkohol untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun begitu, pandangan menghina Chanyeol terus mendesaknya.

Sang Raja mendengus menang. "Kalau begitu, mari kita minum." Ajaknya, mengangkat gelas setinggi hidung Baekhyun. Pria pirang menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa kabur. "M-mari." Katanya, mendentingkan gelasnya pada gelas sang Raja. Baekhyun menghabiskan minuman itu dalam satu tegukan besar. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar saat cairan itu melewatinya. Seketika pandangannya keruh juga pipinya memerah. Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang meminum _brandy_ dengan kadar alkohol 60% dalam sekali minum. Baekhyun cukup bodoh dalam hal ini. "Haha.. Kau lihat? Aku meminumnya!" Baekhyun meracau sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan ke dada. " _Yes, yes. You did."_ Chanyeol menanggapi seadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan koktail lagi?" Tawaran licik menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "L-lagi?" Cicitnya, mempertahakankan kepalanya yang bergoyang. Chanyeol mengangguk, mendorong segelas penuh koktail miliknya yang belum tersentuh. "Aku yakin kau mampu menghabiskannya." Ia mengeluarkan nada provokatif yang membuat dada Baekhyun menggelora. Ia kembali meneguknya menggunakan cara yang sama. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan ringan melihat kesungguhan Baekhyun. Pria mungil menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening di atas meja, menatap pada Chanyeol yang tampak semakin kabur. "Jadi, berapa satu ditambah dua, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha mengecek kesadaran Baekhyun. "Uhmm.. Satu.. Dua?" Ia mengangkat dua jarinya ke udara lalu terkikik keras. Chanyeol tertawa melihat keluguan Baekhyun yang lucu. Ketika Baekhyun mabuk, ia mulai membeberkan rahasia setiap orang termasuk miliknya. Chanyeol berusaha memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai Baekhyun. " _Baby_ , berapa usiamu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang terantuk-antuk dengan pandangan mengedar. "17 hik.. Tuan.. hik.." Jawabnya, disertai cegukan-cegukan pendek. "Ternyata kau tidak berbohong." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Di mana keluargamu berada?" Ia mengelus helaian pirang yang tertiup angin. "Hmm.. hik Tidak tahu, tidak ada yang tersisa kurasa!" Ia menampilkan cengiran yang justru membuat Chanyeol kasihan padanya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan kali ini pria pirang itu menjadi kucing kecil penurut. Ia mengeluarkan dengkuran halus setiap kali sentuhan Chanyeol mendarat di wajahnya. Pria berambut hitam tertawa lagi. Chanyeol bependapat Baekhyun sudah seutuhnya lupa daratan. Ia menyentuh leher jenjang Baekhyun yang menyebabkan pria itu mengeluarkan erangan. "Anghhh! Hik.. Apa.. Kau tahu jika aku mengeluarkan suara aneh setiap.. hik.. kau menyentuhku?!" Pekiknya, tanpa sengaja menyambar gelas. Pecahan kaca berhamburan ke lantai. Chanyeol bangkit, berniat memberitahu pelayan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan si kecil. Namun, jemari Baekhyun menghalanginya. "Kau mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku~" Rengeknya, merayap pada lengan kekar dengan sensual. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun sadar nanti. Ia akan membawanya pada lautan kehinaan dan kepasrahan tanpa batas.

.

Gendongan di tubuh Baekhyun terlepas dan pria pirang itu merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang empuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir terlelap, tapi Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada dunia. "Bangun, sayang. Aku tidak membawamu kemari untuk membiarkanmu tidur.." Desahnya, menggigit cuping telinga Baekhyun. "Hyahhh.." Erangnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, katakan kau menginginkanku berada di dalam tubuhmu." Perintah itu bagaikan mantra yang tidak dapat ditolak. Baekhyun memandang sayu pada pria tinggi yang berkeringat. Bibir merahnya yang basah merekah perlahan. "Aku menginginkanmu berada di dalam tubuhku, _My King_." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menegang keras. Gelora yang berapi-api di dadanya membuncah liar. Ia menyukainya ketika Baekhyun berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

Ia memasuki Baekhyun lebih mudah setelah mempersiapkannya dengan banyak madu. Pria mungil menjilat jari-jari panjangnya yang berlumuran cairan kental di tengah rintihannya. Ia begitu terbuai dengan permainan Chanyeol yang lembut dan kasar sekaligus pada saat yang bersamaan. "Panggil namaku.. nghh.. Baekhyun!" Ia memerintah di tengah tusukan yang mengenai pusat kenikmatan Baekhyun. "C-Chanyeol… Ahh..!" Desahnya, menenggelamkan wajah pada leher Chanyeol yang berkeringat. Sang Raja menyeringai selepas memberikan ciuman di dahi Baekhyun. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah desahan satu sama lain.

.

Ia terbangun dalam pusing yang melanda kepalanya dan tubuh yang hampir remuk. " _No_ _way_.." Lirihnya ketika menyadari keadaan dirinya yang telanjang. Akan lebih baik jika ia melupakan kejadian memalukan semalam. Tapi tidak, ia ingat semuanya hingga ke bagian terdetil. Pipi Baekhyun membara. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena meremas seprai terlalu kuat. Semburan air terdengar dari kamar mandi dan Baekhyun tahu ia akan menemukan siapa di sana. Baekhyun tidak perlu meminta izin untuk menyergap masuk. "Kau menjebakku!" Baekhyun menyergah dengan sebelah tangan menahan selimut agar tidak melorot. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala tanpa penyesalan dari dalam bak mandi luasnya yang bisa menampung puluhan orang. "Kurasa bukan itu yang terjadi. Kau mabuk dan menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padaku." Kilah Chanyeol, menuangkan segelas _wine_ merah untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak akan mabuk jika kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu di minumanku!" Tukasnya, menyeret selimut yang menjuntai di kakinya. "Ayolah, aku hanya memberikanmu _sedikit_ alkohol karena kau terlihat sangat tegang." Ujarnya, meneguk gelas di tangannya. "Dan kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu?!" Marahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia bangkit, membiarkan busa-busa di tubuhnya mengalir turun. Baekhyun segera memalingkan matanya dari tubuh terlatih yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya setiap saat. Jantungnya berdegup keras. " _Dear_ , kau semakin cantik jika sedang mengutarakan kemarahanmu." Candanya. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak mengelus pipinya. "Apa itu yang kau katakan pada setiap wanita yang telah kau tiduri? Ah dalam kasusku, seorang pria?" Baekhyun berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan rayuan Chanyeol. Oh, tetapi yang paling tidak bisa ditahannya adalah pemandangan menggiurkan dari pangkal paha sang Raja. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya. Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tidak bisakah kita berdamai?" Ia membujuk dengan wajah tampan yang menggetarkan pendirian Baekhyun. "Tidak akan!" Pekiknya, lantas melarikan diri dari jeratan pesona Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun mengentakkan kakinya keras-keras ketika melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan tapi tidak tampak akan menemukan kamarnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti kemudian menjerit kesal. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia menyesal tidak memiliki Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Istana ini terlalu megah hingga ia berpikir kamarnya bisa saja ada di puncak menara. " _Hey_ , Byun Baekhyun." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa pendengarannya. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan pria yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu. "Kumohon antarkan aku ke kamarku!" Pintanya dengan pandangan penat. " _Well_ , aku tidak tahu di mana kamarmu." Jawabnya, menggaruk kepala dengan bingung. Baekhyun mencelos. "Tapi aku bisa membawamu pada Kyungsoo." Jongin menawarkan, dan mendapat anggukan berkali-kali dari Baekhyun.

"Kau dari mana hingga tersesat?" Jongin menoleh pada pria yang lebih mungil darinya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, terus berjalan. "Sepertinya aku tahu. Kau memiliki aroma seks yang pekat." Celetuk Jongin dengan seringai mengejek. Semburat merah menjalar pada pipi Baekhyun. "Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Jongin yang disambut dengan tawa. Ia memang belum mandi semenjak kabur dari kamar Chanyeol. Yang ia lakukan hanya memakai kembali pakaiannya yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk. Oh, dia ingin cepat tiba di kamarnya dan menghilangkan jejak-jejak dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pria dingin berjalan tergesa-gesa, menemukan Baekhyun berbaring di antara timbunan buku yang membentuk bukit-bukit di sekeliling tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun telah melepas _vest_ nya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala sedangkan sebelah kakinya menyangga kaki yang lain sehingga ia tampak seperti berjemur di pantai. Kyungsoo tidak percaya ia bahkan melepas sepatunya di perpustakaan kerajaan. "Hai, mau ikut membaca?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dari celah halaman yang dibacanya. Dengan tidak sabaran Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Tarikan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo di lengannya menyebabkan Baekhyun mengaduh kecil. Mata coklatnya memandang bertanya pada milik Kyungsoo. "Raja akan memulai pidatonya sebentar lagi. Ikuti aku!" Ia memerintah galak. " _Yes, sir_ ~" Baekhyun merunduk, terburu-buru menyimpul tali sepatunya yang lepas. Kyungsoo menatap rendah padanya. "Kalau kau bukan simpanan Raja…" Desisnya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar lanjutannya tapi ia lantas menyahut, "Aku memang bukan!" lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya seangkuh mungkin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun berpikir ia adalah milik Chanyeol.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Chanyeol membuatnya mabuk dan menyetubuhinya di kamarnya. Baekhyun terlalu malu bertemu dengannya hingga ia kembali menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa. Pidato Raja adalah sesuatu yang dinantikan seluruh Inggris Raya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengabaikannya. Kedua mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Sang Raja. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam. Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman sebelum ia pergi dan Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa tetap marah padanya.

.

Sang Raja melambai pelan dari atas balkon dengan senyum yang senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya setelah menyampaikan pidato kerajaan keduanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama dari sudut kerajaan paling ujung yang tak terlihat siapa pun. Mungkin yang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia tahu. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak tampak bahagia ketika menatap ratusan rakyat di bawahnya. " _What a two- faced King_.." Gumamnya, kemudian melipat lengannya.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di antara meja panjang yang tersedia berbagai hidangan lezat sebagai makan malam mereka. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak makan bebek panggang dengan saus jeruk dan daun _basil_ yang harum. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya, berjaga-jaga jika air liurnya menetes. "Kau boleh makan sesukamu, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol, mempersilakan Baekhyun menyantap hidangan tersebut. " _Thank you_." Balasnya, ragu-ragu untuk mengiris potongan daging itu. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam sunyi. Menunggu sang raja untuk menyantap makanannya terlebih dahulu. Ia masih curiga jika Chanyeol membubuhkan sesuatu ke makanannya. "Ini hanya masakan biasa, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu menatapku lekat seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol, membenturkan tatapannya pada milik Baekhyun. Pria pirang berpaling, merasa malu karena ketahuan. Akhirnya ia melahap hidangan itu hingga tandas.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan ketiadaan jarak yang menghalangi mereka berdua. " _Hey_ , kamarku di sana." Baekhyun menyela sambil menunjuk ruangan yang barusan mereka lewati. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau akan tidur di kamarku." Sang Raja berkata ringan. "Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun, mengingat Chanyeol bisa saja memperdayanya lagi. "Hanya tidur, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Elak pria tinggi, menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak lari. "Tetap tidak mau!" Pekiknya lantang. Ia menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lebih kuat. "Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggilnya menggunakan nada yang tidak pernah ia dengar. Itu menakutkan. Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan rajanya.

.

"Kau bisa pakai piyama di sana." Chanyeol menunjuk piyama yang terlipat rapi di meja nakasnya. Baekhyun mengambilnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi sang raja. Piyama putih dengan renda besar di sekitar lehernya yang berukuran pas di tubuhnya tentu memang dipersiapkan untuknya. Baekhyun mendecih. Chanyeol selalu saja sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi sehingga ia segera keluar dari sana.

"Kancingkan milikku." Perintahnya, membuat rahang Baekhyun menganga. Pria bermata biru membiarkan piyamanya terbuka lebar sambil duduk menyilang di ranjangnya. Baekhyun menggerutu tetapi tetap melaksanakannya. Ia terus menahan matanya untuk tidak terpaku pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang dua hari lalu ia nikmati. "B-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun separuh jalan dalam mengancingkan piyama itu. "Tentu, _Dear_." Jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan semua ini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai pada kancing terakhir. Chanyeol menunduk sekilas. "Apa maksudmu?" Kilahnya. "Kau tahu maksudku." Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol, memberitahunya jika ia sudah selesai. Sang Raja tergelak kecil. "Aku mempunyai takhta dan segalanya yang orang lain inginkan. Apa lagi yang patut kusesalkan?" Balasnya, melepas sandal bulu harimaunya lebih cepat. "Benarkah? Apakah itu juga menyenangkan ketika kau berpura-pura?" Baekhyun menyadari selalu ada ketidakpuasan yang dirasakan di balik kepura-puraan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah berpura-pura bahagia termasuk dosa atau pahala? Senyuman Chanyeol memudar. Ia merasa harus membungkamnya karena Baekhyun tahu terlalu banyak.

" _Baby_ , kupikir kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Peringatnya, membukakan selimut untuk Baekhyun. Pria kecil merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut yang sudah ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. "Kenapa? Karena aku benar?" Ia masih bersikeras. "Tidak. Karena kau jadi membuatku ingin memakanmu!" Candanya, menerjang Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan yang tidak akan bisa ia lepaskan. Mereka berguling di atas ranjang dengan sengit hingga salah satu dari mereka tertidur karena kehabisan tenaga. Chanyeol lantas menguap, mengecup mata Baekhyun yang terlelap.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup kepala baju zirahnya dengan kesal. Ia baru saja selesai bertarung dan kini harus direpotkan dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang seolah tanpa batas. "Haloo Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo, kau dengar tidak?!" Ia menaikkan volume suaranya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan serius. "Eksekusi." Jawab suara dalam itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan jubah rajanya. Pria tinggi itu menjadi jauh berbeda dengan pria yang Baekhyun kenal. Di hadapannya terdapat dua anak kecil yang bersujud dengan kedua tangan terikat di balok kayu. "Penggal mereka." Chanyeol memberi perintah. "TUNGGU!" Baekhyun melompat pada kedua anak itu. "Apa salah mereka?!" Sergah Baekhyun sembari memeluk kedua anak yang menangis ketakutan di dekapannya. "Mereka mencuri kentang dari dapur kerajaan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan dingin. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. " _That's it_?! Dan kau memutuskan mereka pantas dibunuh?!" Cecarnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti logika Chanyeol. "Pencuri adalah pencuri." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Tetap saja kau harus memberikan hukuman yang adil! Mereka hanya anak-anak!" Ia mengecam keras keputusan Chanyeol. Air mata hampir menetes dari pelupuknya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tatapan kecewa yang dilemparkan Baekhyun. Ia lantas menggigit bibirnya. "Kurung mereka di bawah tanah hingga aku memutuskan untuk memaafkan mereka." Putusnya, berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

.

"Apa begini caramu menjadi Raja?!" Baekhyun mengejar langkah Chanyeol yang panjang. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan caraku." Sahutnya, mengabaikan pria kecil yang terengah. Baekhyun akhirnya mencapai langkah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di hadapan pria tinggi, menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Karena tidak ada yang mengatakannya, aku yang akan mengatakannya sekarang. Kau adalah raja terburuk di dunia yang pernah kutemui!" Ucapnya sembari mendongakkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi untuk menyamai tinggi Chanyeol. Meskipun itu tidak cukup berguna. "Aku tahu kau merasa kau bisa melakukan segalanya, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau keliru? Kau itu bukan Tuhan, kau _hanya_ Raja!" Lanjutnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercengang. Itu merupakan bentuk penghinaan terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ia, sang Raja Chanyeol yang agung, dihakimi dengan segala kemahsyurannya oleh mahasiswa miskin tanpa gelar. Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menyalakan bara di jiwanya. Chanyeol memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya untuk orang-orang yang tidak terkesima dengan statusnya. Sungguh, hal ini tidak dapat ia temukan kecuali di diri Baekhyun. Ia akan mengampuni kelancangan Baekhyun kali ini.

.

Di lain pihak, kereta kuda yang membawa salah satu anggota kerajaan telah tiba dengan selamat dari perjalanannya. Kyungsoo setengah berlari dengan gerutuan tak putus meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia menerima informasi bahwa sang pangeran telah kembali dan membutuhkan sebuah sambutan meriah. Perintah kepada para pengawal untuk membentuk barisan yang terbagi dua segera terdengar. Untungnya mereka berhasil melakukannya sebelum pria itu membuka pintu utama. " _Good morning, everyone_!" Sapanya, mengibaskan rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Kyungsoo dan seluruh pengawal membungkuk padanya. "Selalu sambutan yang luar biasa, Panglima D.O!" Pujinya lalu melangkah pada karpet merah yang membawanya pada singgasana Raja yang kosong. "Di mana kakakku?" Ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "P-pergi dengan simpanannya." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menyebut Baekhyun apa. " _So, who's the girl this time_?" Si pangeran mendengus, kelihatan terbiasa dengan sifat main-main kakaknya. "Bukan gadis, dia laki-laki." Kyungsoo ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran. "Apa?!" Pekik Taewoo dengan mata melebar. "Perlu kuulangi? Dia laki-laki." Jongin muncul entah dari mana bersama seekor kelinci di pelukannya. "Apa dia gila?! Berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki?!" Jeritannya menggema. Ia segera bertingkah seperti anjing gila sesaat setelah mendengar kabar itu.

.

Ia berjalan kelewat cepat hingga menabrak bahu Baekhyun yang berdiri mengagumi patung romawi di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun langsung tidak menyukainya. " _Tch_. Bau rakyat." Decihnya lalu menerobos ke dalam pintu yang terbuka. Baekhyun bisa mendengar teriakan kekesalan yang mengguncang, tetapi tidak lama karena pengawal segera menutup pintu itu. Ia beralih melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju arahnya. "Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya riang. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kamar." Dia menarik Baekhyun tanpa persetujuannya. "Oi, Kyungsoo. Kau melihat pria tadi tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya, mendapat helaan napas dari sang panglima. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu silsilah kerajaan, ya. Itu Pangeran Taewoo, adik Raja." Jelasnya. Baekhyun terdiam, menoleh ke pintu yang masih tertutup.

.

Park Taewoo bukanlah pria yang sama dengan saudaranya. Ia berbeda dengan Jongin atau Chanyeol, ia jauh lebih ganas. Ia memerintah setiap pelayan dengan kejam. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya setiap melihat pangeran itu melempar kemarahan pada pelayan karena mereka bekerja tidak sesuai keinginannya. Mungkin ini hanya firasat Baekhyun, tapi Taewoo selalu memberinya tatapan menusuk setiap saat. Seperti sekarang. "Kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Taewoo bertanya ketus. "Iya, Pangeran. Perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya disertai bungkukan. Baekhyun tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa. Ketika kau mengetahui seseorang membencimu, itu wajar untuk berusaha agar mereka beralih menyukaimu. Tapi Taewoo menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Hanya anjing penjilat rupanya." Ia mendengus lalu pergi bersama para pengawalnya. Tidak lupa mendorong Baekhyun untuk menyingkir.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya dalam piyama dengan kesal. "Anjing penjilat katanya?!" Ulangnya. Ia memikirkan hinaan Taewoo sepanjang sore, terlalu geram untuk melupakannya. "Baekhyun, berapa lama lagi kau di sana?" Suara berat Chanyeol memanggilnya. " _Yeah_ , selama yang aku mau!" Balasnya, namun perkataan dan perbuataannya tidak sejalan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampirinya di ranjang. Sejenak ia merasa aneh. Baekhyun terlalu sering menghabiskan malamnya di kamar Sang Raja belakangan ini sampai ia takut ia akan lupa yang mana kamarnya sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap. "Kau memikirkan apa dari tadi?" Chanyeol menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. " _Nothing_!" Ia mengelak, menggeser tangan Chanyeol. Mereka menyamankan diri pada posisi tidur yang mereka inginkan. "Uh berapa adik yang kau miliki?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. "Hanya satu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara mengantuk. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Syukurlah ia tidak perlu menghadapi lebih banyak Taewoo.

.

.

Matahari belum di tengah kepala, tetapi Baekhyun harus bertemu dengan Taewoo di atas kudanya. Pria berambut hitam melemparkan senapan angin ke arah Baekhyun. Beruntung senapan itu tidak mengenai kepalanya. "Naik ke kudamu dan ikut berburu denganku." Ia tidak main-main ketika memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk berburu rusa dengannya. Baekhyun menoleh, terkejut ketika secara ajaib kuda betina itu sudah ada di sampingnya. Ini tidak seperti ia belum pernah berburu sebelumnya. Ia sering berburu merpati dengan Jongdae dan Lay di akhir pekan. Hanya kali ini ia menggunakan senapan sungguhan. Baekhyun menginjak sanggurdi kemudian duduk di atas pelana dengan mantap. Mereka lantas menghilang di balik hutan.

Kyungsoo menyeka tangannya dengan sapu tangan sehabis menuntaskan kebutuhannya di toilet. Kedua alisnya meninggi. "Demi Tuhan, aku hanya meninggalkannya lima menit dan dia sudah tidak ada!"

.

Bunyi tapal kuda yang bertabrakan dengan tanah mengiringi perburuan mereka yang terbilang menegangkan. "Pangeran, mengapa Anda sangat membenciku?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Taewoo menengok pada seseorang di sampingnya. "Aku akan bersikap baik padamu jika kau berhenti menggoda kakakku!" Teriaknya dari atas kuda yang berpacu. "Saya rasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Siapa menggoda siapa?!" Suara Baekhyun teredam udara yang bergerak. Pria pirang memacu kudanya mendekati milik Taewoo. Melihat Baekhyun hampir menyamainya, ia segera mempercepat laju kudanya. Aksi kejar mengejar berlangsung beberapa saat hingga Taewoo menyarankan ide gila. "Ayo kita berlomba saja, Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan rusa itu akan mendapatkan kakakku!" Tantangnya. "Apa?! Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan kakakmu!" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran dan melupakan formalitasnya.

Taewoo tidak peduli pada jawaban Baekhyun. Ia secara sepihak memulai pertarungan mereka. Baekhyun meremas tali kekangnya. " _Baiklah jika itu maumu, pangeran manja!"_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menyeringai. Baekhyun suka tantangan. Ia bahkan menantang dirinya sendiri untuk memakan puluhan cabe sekalipun ia tidak menyukai pedas. Ia juga sanggup menyelesaikan esai berjudul 6 kata setebal 200 halaman dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Mengapa yang ini tidak bisa? Ia mempersiapkan senapan anginnya untuk membidik rusa coklat yang menjadi target mereka. Satu tembakan telah dilepaskan oleh Taewoo. Dan sayangnya tidak mengenai si rusa. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan pangeran itu mendecih. Pria mungil memperhatikan dalam konsentrasi penuh. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pelurunya.

Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin mengalah. Kini keduanya telah mencapai ujung hutan dan rusa itu telah terpojok. Salah satu dari mereka harus menembakkan senapannya lebih cepat untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap dari tadi tidak melewatkan kemungkinannya. Ia menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke leher si rusa. Binatang liar itu memekik lalu tersungkur di tanah. Kuda-kuda itu melambat dengan sendirinya. Taewoo merasakan wajahnya memanas karena menahan amarah. " _I won_." Baekhyun berkata. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun cukup dekat untuk menghancurkannya. "SIALLL!" Taewoo meneriakinya begitu keras hingga tenggorokannya berkobar seperti habis menenggak beberapa tegukan. Ia mengarahkan senapannya ke wajah Baekhyun, hendak menarik pelatuknya. " _STOP IT!_ " Suara marah Chanyeol menggelegar. Mereka berbalik, menemukan Sang Raja dan para pengawal di atas kuda mereka. Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka segera digiring kembali ke Windsor.

.

Chanyeol lekas menyeret Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dalam langkah tergesa. Ia membanting pintu, membuat si lelaki muda terkejut. "Untuk apa kau berlomba dengannya?!" Kemarahan Chanyeol menyeruak. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ini sangat menggelikan. Kau sadar kan?!" Ia menunduk untuk meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Tapi aku berhasil mengalahkan adikmu!" Balasnya membela diri. Chanyeol tidak merasakan kemenangan yang dirasakan pemuda kecil. "Kau anggap semuanya lelucon?! Kau bisa mati terbunuh tadi!" Ia berbalik, memijat pelipisnya yang terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan. " _Oh well_.." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ketidakpedulian Baekhyun lagi. Ia menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke lantai, merobek kemejanya dengan tangannya yang kekar. "Chanyeol— _please_ …!" Baekhyun menjerit, berusaha mempertahankan sisa kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Tidak! Kau berpikir ini lucu! Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang sebenarnya lucu!" Chanyeol menggertak. Ia mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki muda mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat tatkala lidah Chanyeol berusaha menginvasi isi mulutnya. Beberapa gigitan lantas menggantikan lidah itu. Napas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal dalam ketakutan. Sang Raja mencengkram kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Dia bisa melakukan lebih dari yang kulakukan sekarang. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menurunkan suaranya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan setetes air mata.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tidur di kamar Chanyeol lagi. Ia memilih mengunci diri di kamarnya. Kyungsoo dibuat bingung dengan sikap pendiamnya. Ia bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, namun Baekhyun tidak mau menjawabnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Chanyeol telah membuatnya ketakutan. Itu hanya akan menyakiti harga dirinya. Biarlah ia menenangkan dirinya sementara.

.

"Rajaku, kau sudah mengurung si kecil itu selama dua minggu lebih. Kau tidak berniat mengembalikannya?" Pertanyaan Jongin menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk menandatangani kertas pernjanjian kekuasaan. " _Later_." Jawabnya singkat. Jongin menghela napas. "Apa tidak ada sanak keluarga yang mencarinya?" Ia memaksa Chanyeol berhenti memusatkan pikirannya hanya pada kertas-kertas di mejanya. "Dia tidak memiliki satu pun keluarga." Jelasnya dengan nada menyesakkan. Jongin tersentak, mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan wajah murung. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika diam-diam Taewoo mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut.

.

Taewoo bersidekap di ujung deretan lukisan leluhurnya, menanti Baekhyun untuk lewat. " _Hey_ , pria penghibur." Ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara menyebalkannya. _Great_. Ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kamarnya jika Taewoo melepaskannya. Pria pirang mengabaikan sang pangeran. Lantas Taewoo menarik kencang lengan Baekhyun yang tanpa penjagaan saat ini. "Aku memanggilmu!" Desisnya. Baekhyun berbalik kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan aku, _My Prince._ Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarmu." Sahutnya. "Gundik sialan." Adik raja yang ini suka mengumpat jika memperoleh peluang. "Aku baru tahu jika seorang pangeran dapat berbicara begitu kasar." Baekhyun menyeringai, tidak tahu efek dari ucapannya. Taewoo langsung menampar pipi kanan Baekhyun hingga ia terhuyung. "Apa kau mengolokku?! Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu!" Teriaknya penuh kemurkaan. Baekhyun membeku, memegangi pipinya yang terasa membara.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau sama jalangnya dengan seluruh keluargamu!" Taewoo menambahkan sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam dalam setiap perkataan yang menyakitinya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau dibuang oleh orangtuamu sehingga kau harus menjual tubuhmu pada kakakku?!" Ia berucap dengan lebih tajam. Baekhyun tersulut, ia segera menerjang Taewoo untuk menjambak kencang rambutnya. "Jangan pernah menyebut orangtuaku dengan mulut kotormu!" Balasnya meluap. Taewoo membalas serangannya dengan meninju wajah Baekhyun. "Hentikan, kau rakyat tak tahu diri!" Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun pada helaian rambut hitamnya. Beberapa cakaran bergantian melukai tubuh Baekhyun karena ia tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Para pelayan dan pengawal datang ketika mendengar kegemparan hebat di selasar. Mereka mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua dengan berbagai cara. "Hukum dia!" Taewoo menunjuk menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Maaf, Pangeran. Raja memerintahkan kami untuk tidak menyakitinya." Kata salah satu pengawal. "Kalau begitu bawa aku ke kakakku sekarang juga!" Sergahnya, melepaskan para pengawal yang menahannya. Mereka saling menatap tajam dalam napas yang buyar. "Mati kau, sialan! Kakakku akan membunuhmu!" Taewoo mengancam untuk terakhir kalinya. "Bunuh saja aku!" Tukas Baekhyun, menantang balik.

.

Sang Raja melewati sepanjang hari dengan kekhawatiran setelah menerima laporan dari adiknya yang pemarah. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya. Ia ingin segera menemui Baekhyun dan mendengar penjelasannya atas masalah ini. Namun jarum jam bergulir terlalu lambat baginya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lepas dari pertemuan politik yang memakan waktu ini. Ia berharap Baekhyun tidak terluka seburuk yang ia dengar dari bisik-bisik para pengawal.

.

Chanyeol kembali ketika malam berada pada saat tergelapnya. Ia menyalakan lampu yang bersinar remang, menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pakaiannya ketika pertama datang kemari. Ia telah menunggunya begitu lama. Pria berambut pirang menengadah dan Chanyeol terperanjat melihat wajahnya. "Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" Tanyanya serak, menatap tajam pada bola mata biru yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajah Baekhyun sangat babak belur. Chanyeol bisa menduganya. Adiknya dua kali lebih besar daripada Baekhyun, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan hancur jika penjaga tidak melerai mereka. Sang Raja berlutut, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang memar dengan hati-hati. Ia berjengit ketika sentuhan sekecil apa pun hadir. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membunuhmu?" Ia bertanya lembut. "Bukankah Pangeran sudah memberitahumu jika aku menyerangnya?" Balas Baekhyun, memalingkan wajahnya dari tangan Chanyeol. " _Yes, he did_. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membunuhmu." Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir yang terkoyak itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau sampai bertengkar dengan adikku?" Chanyeol melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Baekhyun. "Dia menghina orangtuaku." Jawabnya dengan pandangan terluka yang kentara. "Anak itu..." Gumamnya tak habis pikir. Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu bangkit untuk membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang menenangkan. "Lupakan kata-katanya, Baekhyun. Kau butuh istirahat. Biarkan aku yang menjagamu malam ini." Hiburnya, membaringkan tubuh rapuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun hampir menangis. Tidak ada yang memeluknya begini dalam setelah sekian lama. Ia membalas dekapan Chanyeol lebih erat. Hanya sekali ini ia akan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Pria pirang memejamkan kedua matanya yang lelah. Sang Raja membiarkannya tertidur di lengannya hingga pagi.

.

.

Selimut itu tersibak dengan keras, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan wajah memarnya yang belum pulih. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah Rajanya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang telah dicuri dari dirinya. Entah itu perasaannya atau sekedar khayalannya. Tapi ia tahu ada yang hilang. Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol. Dalam langkah seribu ia segera kabur dari kamar itu dengan pipi memerah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Sang Raja mulai sekarang.

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N: Thank you, Dalgwabyeol and everyone! You all made me embarrassed with your overwhelming reviews. ^^ Gonna take my time carefully so I can keep writing in peace. See ya!


End file.
